Fight to the Death
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Kirby falls ill with a deadly sickness and the only cure is on a far away planet. Kirby's friends have to race against time to get the antidote before it's too late. With friends and foes along the way. Rated T for blood and violence. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Kirby's sick!

CHAPTER ONE: Kirby's sick!

It was a peaceful, beautiful day in DreamLand. The birds chirped their melodies in harmony and the bright morning sun shimmered like a thousand crystals.

But not all was peaceful. And only Fumu knew this. She had noticed that Kirby was acting different. He looked paler than usual, his eyes where half-closed, and his cheeks where red. His feet dragged behind him as he stumbled down the hallway to Fumu's home. Fumu noticed all these things. But she wasn't worried about it until Kirby started to stumble and fall flat on his face. And sometimes, it took him a few minutes to get back to his red feet.

Then, Kirby fell again. But this time... He didn't get back up.

"Kirby!" Fumu ran to his fallen friend. She felt searing heat come off Kirby. He was sweating like crazy, but he was also shivering. His eyes where squinted shut and tears rolled down his face while unconscious. Fumu ran back to her home in the castle. She needed to find out what was wrong with Kirby. And fast!

**Yes, I know this chapter's short, But review anyway! PWEEEEZZZE?**


	2. A bloody cough

CHAPTER TWO: A horrid fight to be fought

Fumu ran inside her house. "Mom! Dad! Somthing's wrong with Kirby!" Fumu placed Kirby down on the couch.

Parm and Memu called the doctor immediately.

When the doctor arrived, he checked Kirby with concern in his face. He looked up and said: "He has a very bad fever. I'm afraid Kirby may not survive this... I'm sorry. I hate to say this, but he's most likely to die within a week." The doctor left with a frown on his face.

Fumu's eyes widened. _Kirby can't die!_ She thought. She picked him up and ran to a guest bedroom. She placed him down on the bed and left.

She checked on him a few minutes later. The whole room was warmer and smelled feverish. Kirby was squirming and whimpering in his sleep. Fumu decided to leave him alone. She shouldn't have done that.

"POYO!" Kirby sat up and his eyes widened. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and he fell back on his back. His head hurt very badly. He whimpered and hot tears came down his face. Which made him feel worse. He coughed loudly. Blood started to ooze down his mouth. It spilled on the sheets of his bed. Kirby held his head tightly as a large wave of nausea and pain hit him over and over.

He felt hot and cold... He couldn't even tell which one he was thinking about. He coughed very loud again. Even louder than last time. A lot more blood spilled down his cheeks and it stained his bed. Kirby's vision was black in the edges. He soon passed out.

Fumu went to check on Kirby again. When she opened the door, turned on the light, and looked at Kirby, Her eyes widened. She gasped and she covered her mouth with her hands from what she saw...

**REEEEEVEEEIWWWWW! please..?**


	3. Who caused this?

Fumu was shocked at what she saw.

Kirby's bed was stained with blood. And more blood was oozing down his mouth. He was crying out in pain and he was coughing up more blood.

"Kirby! Wake up!" Fumu started to try to wake him up by shaking him. "Kirby! Wake up!" Kirby wasn't waking up. "KIRBY!" tears started falling from Fumu's eyes. The only sounds she heard was blood bubbling from Kirby's mouth, and his ragged, short breaths. Fumu's heart lurched when she then heard a certain voice.

"Poyo…" Kirby opened his eyes half way. His usual navy blue sparkle in his eyes was changed to a dark, depressing gray. His cheeks where bright red, and blazing heat radiated off him. He was very pale. His mouth and the skin around it was covered with fresh and dried blood. He coughed again. Clots of blood flew out and onto the bed. More than half the bed was stained with the crimson liquid. Fumu felt like screaming with horror at the depressing sight. Then, a question hit her mind like a hammer would a nail… _Who caused this to happen to him?_

Fumu's thoughts where interrupted when Kirby rasped, out of breath: "Water…Poyo water…"

"It's all right, Kirby, I'll get you out of this." Fumu picked up Kirby and left her home. She was heading… You guessed it. King De De De's throne room.

**REEEEEEVEEEIIIIWWWWW! Pweeze?**


	4. Accusing the king

King De De De was talking with Escargon when Fumu barged into the throne room, holding Kirby in her arms.

"What did you do to Kirby?" She cried.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing to that worthless pink marshmallow!" King De De De snapped coldly.

"Kirby's sick! He probably would've DIED if I didn't come in his room!" Fumu screeched. Her eyes where watering up. "I know you did it!" Fumu gasped when Kirby coughed up more blood on her shirt. Fumu didn't care. Kirby's life is more important then a shirt. But she was starting to sweat because of the heat that was rushing out of Kirby. His blood, sweat and tears soaked her arms and shirt. He was bound to die any time from now.

"Well, there's ain't nothin' I can do about it! I didn't do it and that's that! Now get lost!" King De De De demanded impatiently.

Fumu slowly nodded her head. She then walked out of the room. Holding Kirby in her arms like a baby.

Once the two left, King De De De smirked. "I got an idea! I can get a monster to finish Kirby off! Then he will be off our backs!" He smiled evilly. He then pushed a button on the left arm of his throne. Everything went dark. The monster transporter appeared from the floor and the ceiling. A TV screen came out of the wall. I turned off to reveal Customer Service on the screen.

"Hey there, big De! How can I help you today?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just heard that Kirby is pretty sick right now! We can use that to our advantage! A powerful monster will finish him off! So I need the strongest on ya got!" King De De De demanded.

"Oh? I can do that! And, just because we're nice, I'll give you this monster for FREE!" Customer Service said with authority.

"Free?" Of course I'll get it!" King De De De shouted.

The monster transporter started to glow and spark. After a few moments, A HUGE, at least a 7 foot tall wolf-like creature was on the platform. It was dark blue. It had Green eyes and shaggy fur all over except its face. It had long claws and teeth. And sharp, sword-like spines spread down its back. It growled in satisfaction that it would get to kill soon.

"This monster is called: Wolfobianator! (Wolf Phobia natir) It will listen to everything you tell it. Good luck, King De De De!" Customer Service disappeared from the screen and the monster transporter disappeared. Only Wolfobianator, King De De De and Escargon remained in the throne room.

"All right, WOLFOBIANATOR!" The monster turned his head towards the penguin king. "Go get Kirby! He is a small, pink ball thing! Kill him. No questions." King De De De showed him the exit. Wolfobianator obeyed and ran out of the room. Excited that it would get to kill.

Meta Knight saw the whole thing. His eyes where red with anger. "Not Wolfobianator! I got to tell Fumu to hide Kirby before it's too late!" Meta Knight ran out of the room as a shadow not seen.

**REEEEEVEEEIIIWWW! Please..?**


	5. A battle with Wolfobianator!

**Flygonrider, Thank you for your advice! I kinda used your sentence in this chapter. And for all readers, I will try to make these chapters more specific and longer! So, here's a super-long, specific chapter for you!**

Meta Knight was rushing down the stone hallway in a quite fast pace. Anyone could tell he was in a hurry. He followed the crimson trail of blood to where Kirby and Fumu where. Kirby was a tone too pale for his cheery personality. His eyes refused to even open a little bit. His usual dark pink cheeks where a unnatural red color. He was shivering and sweating at the same time. Blood slid down his mouth like a snake. He moaned with pain when Fumu looked up at the old star warrior with worry written all over her depressed face.

"Meta Knight... Kirby is gonna die! I know it!" Tears dripped off her yellow face like a rain storm. Her shirt was stained red because of Kirby's blood. The young girl sobbed even more when Kirby coughed up more blood again. He was so pale, you could hardly tell he was supposed to be pink.

"Fumu... You must hide. His highness ordered another monster. It was sent to kill Kirby. You must hide. NOW." Meta Knight glared at Kirby with surprise and sadness. "He looks so weak and helpless..." He muttered to himself. He sighed with impatience because Fumu was hesitating to protecting Kirby. "Fumu! Do you want Kirby to die? You got to go! NOW! Go before it's too late!" The old star warrior started to nudge the two young children away with a soft shove.

"Whoop!" Fumu stumbled. She dropped Kirby. He screamed with pain when he hit the cold, hard floor. His red cheeks turned blood-red. His eyes where rolled to the back of his head, giving him the look of chronic sleepiness. He was barely breathing anymore. He wheezed and coughed up blood until he passed out completely. Fumu gasped. Her eyes widened. She quickly picked up the pale baby puffball, cradling him. "Do you think that helped?" Before Meta Knight could respond, she ran down the hallway. Towards her home.

Meta Knight sighed. Fumu is young and foolish. He thought. But Kirby... I've never seen anyone so sick...

Meta Knight's thoughts where interrupted when he heard a loud, horror-filled scream of terror. A blaze of fire flamed from the other side of the long, stone hallway.

Fumu was running for dear life. She didn't know she was loosing her grip on Kirby until it was too late. She dropped Kirby. She didn't even know until he was out of sight. Fumu looked at her arms in sheer horror. She screamed with fear as she thought of the wolf monster killing Kirby. This thought only made her run faster. When she saw her sick friend... She only met a deadly scene...

Wolfobianator was in front of the almost-white puffball. He smirked at the fact his requested kill was a pathetic, sick ball thing. He was going to make this kill quick. He raised a huge paw, claws unsheathed. He was about to make the killing blow when he felt a sharp pain on his thigh. He glared at none other than Meta Knight. The old star warrior had his legendary, golden sword, Galaxia in Wolfobianator's thigh. He was going to kill this person who interfered with his kill. He swiped his sharp talons in Meta Knight's direction.

The fight went on and on. Kirby was forgotten. Or so they thought.

"THATS IT!" Wolfobianator roared. Surprisingly, this huge blue wolf could talk! "I'M GONNA KILL THIS PINK THING AND SUCCEED KING DE DE DE'S REQUEST!" The wolf raised his claws. In Kirby's direction this time.

"NO!" Meta Knight screamed. He leaped up, and with amazing agility, cut Wolfobianator's arm clean off. Blood splattered on the walls and floor. Blood glistened on Meta Knight's sword.

"**AAARRRGH!**" Wolfobianator screeched with fury and pain. He sprinted towards Meta Knight.

"POYO!" A familiar voice was heard. KIRBY! _Kirby..? No... Please no..._ Meta Knight gasped when Kirby hobbled over. Ignoring the waves of nausea and pain that hit the young warrior over and over. He snatched Galaxia from Meta Knight's grip. The sword sparked in Kirby's hands. But it didn't hurt him. For he was chosen to wield Galaxia as well. All signs of sickness gone. But he was still unimaginably warm and sweating. He was still pale and his cheeks where still crimson-red. He can't fight in this condition! Meta Knight was about to tell Kirby to please get out before he gets hurt, but Kirby leaped into the air. GALAXIA SWORD BEAM!" He yelled. A spiral of power flooded from Kirby's body and into the sword. A huge power beam blazed out of the sword and went right through Wolfobianator's body.

"**ARRRGH!**" The wolf screeched."**THIS ISN'T OVER!**" The wolf was split into two parts and they exploded. The force sent Fumu and Meta Knight off their feet and crashing onto the ground.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Kirby. He was still on his red feet, shaking very strongly. His eyes suddenly narrowed and rolled back in awkward tiredness. He fell to the ground and went limp.

"**KIRBY!**" Fumu and Meta Knight screamed in horror and unison.

**HA! Cliffhanger! Just to tell you, this story is far from over! I want it to be at least 10 chapters! **

**Anyway...**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEIIIWW! Pweeze..? **


	6. A battle that Kirby may not win

Kirby fell to the ground and went limp.

"KIRBY!" Fumu and Meta Knight yelled in unison.

Fumu ran to Kirby and picked him up in her yellow arms.

Meta Knight saw Fumu's shirt begin to soak in blood. "Fumu! Kirby's wounded!" He shouted.

Fumu stifled a gasp. She placed Kirby on the ground gently. A pool of blood oozed around the side of Kirby's head. He looked so pale; he was a few tones away from white. His cheeks where very dark blood-red. He was so weak he could hardly breathe. That sword beam took all the energy to fight the sickness away from the child. His short wheezing breaths getting shorter and slower. He was going to die any minute.

"Kirby's going to die… Isn't he?" Fumu whispered.

"I'm afraid so…" Meta Knight's eyes changed from yellow to blue in sadness.

Just then, King De De De came walking in. "NO! OUR MONSTER WAS DESTROYED!" He screeched loudly.

"Yes… Kirby destroyed it." Fumu muttered in grief for his dying friend.

"He DID?" The penguin king exclaimed.

"Yes… But he's bound to die any minute… the attack took everything out of him.

Everyone watched in anguish as Kirby's final breaths where drawing near…

Or so they thought…

**HA! CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! I WILL COME BACK LATER TODAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! IT IS SHORT BECAUSE I AM TYPING THIS AT SCHOOL, SO I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER! SEE YA!**

**REEEEVEIIWWWW! Pweeze..?**


	7. Nightmare at dawn

Kirby's final breaths where drawing near. Fumu stared with tears plastered on her face. She sobbed as Kirby wheezed and coughed up blood weakly.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, but they refused to open more than halfway. "Poyo…" he whispered; barely audible. He gasped once and closed his eyes. He opened them back up just barely. He held up his hand. He smiled weakly.

Fumu took his hand and picked Kirby back up. Kirby passed out almost immediately. Fumu's eyes softened when he heard short, but deep breaths coming from Kirby. He still looked the same, pale and almost lifeless. The wound on his head was still bleeding and chronic sleepiness kept on taking him over.

Fumu took Kirby back to the bed room he was originally sleeping in. He looked like he was having a bad dream though, due to his soft whimpers and squirms. "Kirby… Wake up." Fumu murmured.

To her utter joy, Kirby opened his eyes a little. "Poyo…" He muttered. "Water Poyo…" This time, Fumu got Kirby some water.

Kirby drank it like he hadn't drunk anything in three days. As the delectable liquid slid down his throat, a wave of coldness and nausea hit him hard. He moaned and fell back; holding his dizzy head. "Poyo... Cold… So cold Poyo..." He cried. Kirby was shivering visibly. He couldn't help it, but tears streamed down his pale pink face. The red around his cheeks turned darker and he squirmed in coldness and pain. He cried out when another wave of pain rushed through his head.

Fumu reacted almost immediately. She grabbed another thick blanket and wrapped it around the pink (Well kinda pink,) puffball. Kirby stopped shivering and sighed softly. His breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

**THIS NEXT SCENE IS KIRBY'S NIGHTMARE! I DON'T REALLY LIKE WRITING VERY SCARY STUFF, BUT HERE IT GOES! THIS IS HIS DREAM IN NOBODY'S P.O.V. THIS MAY ONLY MAKE SINCE IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STORY: "I WILL BE IN YOUR HEART FOREVER"**

Kirby was in a dark, forest. He yelped when a branch tickled his back. He then heard a loud scream. Kirby gazed around and ran towards the noise. His eyes bulged wide when he saw Fumu getting attacked by a HUGE orange cat thing.

He stepped in and swiftly and grabbed the cat-thing's tail. The cat yowled and slashed at Kirby. But it missed. Kirby then saw Fumu fighting it instead. She didn't even seem to know Kirby was there. But he saw a wounded silhouette of himself lying unconscious on the ground.

The cat monster… thing leaped at Fumu. Kirby heard a pain-filled screech escape from Fumu's mouth as the demon-beast cut her side open like she was a carcass of lunchmeat!

Fumu then leaped at the monster wearily and stabbed it in the chest. When the monster died, she walked towards the Kirby she did see. A thick trail of blood followed.

Then, as quickly as she would get up, she fell down and seemed to stop breathing and fell completely still…

**OKAY! NIGHTMARE'S OVER!**

"POYO!" Kirby woke up with a start. He stared wide-eyed at his surroundings. He was, somehow, in King De De De's throne room!

**HA! HA! RANDOM ENDING! CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! I'M EVIL AREN'T I? I KILLED FUMU IN A DREAM! Well, I'm not that evil, but… Anyway, I might post another chapter later today. I got A LOT of spare time.**


	8. Another demon to fight!

King De De De passed a glance to the sick puff. "Hello, Kirby." He growled. His hands came together into fists. "Prepare to meet your DEATH!" The penguin king pushed a button. His monster transporter started to spark and glow again. When it cleared, a HUGE demon beast appeared.

It was a yellow cat thing with white paws. It arched its back and hissed. And it lunged at Kirby.

Kirby's eyes widened and he screamed: "POYO! HELP ME POYO!" His scream was heard by Fumu.

The young girl was trying to sleep. When she heard the familiar voice of Kirby, she ran to his room, only to find him gone. "Kirby!" She followed the shrieks and wails of the pale puffball. "Kirby! Where are you? KIRBY!" Fumu ran into the throne room. She gasped at what she saw.

A yellow cat thing was lunging at Kirby. Kirby was squirming and trying to get away. Soon, he tired himself out and fell unconscious. Fumu ran towards Kirby and grabbed him. She barely missed a blow from the demon's claws. She ran away with the unconscious child and the demon beast following.

Fumu was running for dear life. She ran out of the castle and towards the town She was sprinting the demon was close behind. Trying to land blows on the young girl. She ran and ran.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot up her leg. "**ARRGH**!" She fell over. Her ankle was throbbing. Her heart was thumping and thudding in sheer fear. The beast lunged on Fumu Fumu rolled out of the way and shakily stood up. She limped as fast as she could. She winced as her ankle was searing as she stumbled towards the ocean. She soon collapsed and stared wide-eyed as the beast pounced towards it's prey…

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**REEEEEEVEEIIWWW! Pweeze..?**


	9. The rescue

Fumu was ready for the unbearable pain. But none came. The young girl opened one eye fearfully. But she saw Meta Knight blocking the blow from the demon.

"Run!" He ordered.

"I can't! I sprained my ankle!" Fumu cried. She stared wide-eyed as the monster was launching a sneak attack. "Meta Knight! Look out!"

The veteran star warrior rolled out of the way just as the beast's sharp talons raked the ground leaving long, deep and thin craters where Meta Knight formerly stood. He dodged more blows from the demon. Meta Knight gasped when he saw the cat demon rake its claws in Fumu's direction. "Look out!" He cried.

Fumu gasped and barely dodged the attack. She winced when she put weight on her sprained ankle. "OW!" The young girl fell over and held her foot wincing in pain. "I can't run! It hurts too much!" Tears flowed out of her eyes in fear and pain.

Meta Knight continued to fight the monster. He himself was starting to get tired after about fifteen minutes of slashing and dodging attacks. Suddenly, the demons claws flicked and Meta Knight lost his grip on Galaxia. The golden sword fell in front of none other than Kirby.

The young star warrior opened his now-gray eyes. His red complexion deepened when he heard the clang of the sword in front of him. "Poyo..." He muttered weakly. He shakily stood up and reached for the sword, but he fell over again. He moaned in pain.

_He CAN'T fight! _Meta Knight grabbed his golden blade before Kirby could get his paws on it. "No, Kirby! You can't fight! You're too sick to even stand!" Meta Knight shoved Kirby out of the way as the cat demon's claws tore up the ground where Kirby once stood. The blow tore up Meta Knight's cape. He frowned under his mask. He then pointed Galaxia at the demon.

Fumu hobbled over to Kirby. Wincing as her injured ankle touched the ground in every pace she took. "K-Kirby…" She breathed. Little did she know that the monster was heading towards her. Kirby was too weak to warn her. The only thing that came out was a raspy "Poyo…"

Meta Knight leaped. He ran his sword down the monsters belly with such a force that sent it plummeting down and crashing on top of Fumu with a loud thud and a muffled screech.

"META KNIGHT!" Fumu's muffled scream was interrupted with choking breaths as she breathed in fur and blood. She hacked as the unpleasant crimson liquid went down her throat and air pipe.

Meta Knight tried to lift the huge, dead demon off Fumu. But failed. "Oh, no…" He muttered. He tried again to lift it up. No avail.

Fumu's coughs where getting more ragged and short. Soon, within a few moments…all was silent…

"No… NO!" Meta Knight strained as hard as he could. He couldn't remember the last time he had used this much strength. The demon lifted and he made it roll off of Fumu who was unconscious by now. She looked crushed and torn. The demons blood dripped from her lips. Meta Knight lifted her over his shoulders. "Kirby! Come with me! We can't let her die here!" Meta Knight started to run towards the castle.

Kirby let out a small, feeble "Poyo…" before shakily standing up and clumsily following the old knight.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thanks again Flygonrider for your advice! I'm not sure I Fumu should die or not… We will have to wait and see…**

**REEEEEEEVEEIIWWW! Pweeze..?**


	10. Fumu awakens

**WarichieHeroes, That so-called comment you left me was VERY offensive! Don't EVER post comments with swear words in it! And don't call someone a monster or a maniac! AND DON'T ****EVER**** SAY DARN YOU TO HECK! That offended me big time. I like to use other people's ideas they send me to make them happy and want to know what happens. FlygonRider, I liked using your ideas and I hope I get more! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Meta Knight ran into the castle and rushed to the crushed Fumu's home. He banged on the door until Memu answered and gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO FUMU?" She screamed.

"She was crushed by a demon. I killed it though." Meta Knight replied. He brushed the hair out of Fumu's eyes. She was stained with blood and the demon's blood flowed from her mouth.

Memu started to clean her daughter up by rubbing Fumu's face and hands with a damp wash cloth. She then got a glass of water and tipped the water slowly into her blood-stained mouth.

Fumu coughed. Her face squinted until her eyes opened a little. 'M-Mom..?" She whispered. Her gaze moved on to Meta Knight. "Wha..? What happened..? She moved her injured ankle a little. Almost unbearable pain shot up her leg. "OW!" She exclaimed. She sat up and rubbed her sore foot. "All I remember is that demon landing on top of me… And everything went black…" Fumu glanced around. "Where's Kirby?" She asked.

As if that was a signal, Kirby comes in. Looking utterly exhausted, he collapsed on the floor and moaned in pain. He shivered visibly.

Meta Knight saw that Kirby was soaked. But how..? Meta Knight looked out the window. It was raining heavily. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the evening light.

His thoughts where interrupted when Kirby shuddered and coughed. He was even PALER. His cheeks where a darker red. His now-gray eyes where rolling back. He soon passed out and started to whimper and cry out in fear in his sleep. He was having a nightmare! "Kirby! Wake up!" Meta Knight started to nudge Kirby. He wouldn't wake up.

"Kirby!" Fumu tried shaking him. No avail. "WAKE UP!" She shouted loudly.

Kirby gasped and immediately shot up. His eyes where huge and full of sheer fear. Kirby ran up to Fumu and sat on her lap. He nuzzled her affectionately.

"Did he have a nightmare about me..?" She said, almost to herself. But Meta Knight answered.

"Yes. I believe so." He stared with green eyes at the scared puff. "But one thought has been running through my mind ever since I first saw Kirby like this. 'How did he get so sick? What sickness is it?'"

Fumu only shook her head in response. "I don't know. Even the doctor didn't know." Fumu looked down on Kirby, who was asleep peacefully by now. "I just don't know…"

**REEEEEEEVEEEEEIIWWW! Pweeze..?**


	11. Meta Knight says goodnight

**WarichieHeroes, I understand you're sorry. It's fine. Just don't post comments like that anymore. Ok? Anyway, let's get on with the story! This chapter will be short since I'm typing it at school.**

Meta Knight walked Kirby and Fumu to their rooms. Fumu thanked Meta Knight before closing her door.

When Kirby was put into his room, Meta Knight heard him sob quietly.

"What's wrong, Kirby?" The old star warrior asked. He looked at his sick apprentice with orange eyes of surprise when he heard what Kirby said quietly.

"Bad… Dream poyo! Fumu poyo… dead!" Kirby sobbed. Tears of sadness and fear dripped down his red cheeks. Kirby looked up at Meta Knight. Who sat next to him.

"I know how you feel. I have bad dreams myself." He murmured while stroking Kirby on the head softly. "I have my secrets. Can you keep one for me..?"

Kirby looked wearily at Meta Knight in confusion. "Poyo… Yes…"

"Alright." Meta Knight sighed as he gazed off into nothingness. "I've been having nightmares myself recently. It has a similar plot to yours. Someone important to me dies and I find myself in a cold sweat." Meta Knight stared at Kirby in the eye. "I am a star warrior. And I shouldn't be acting like this. But you are important to me. You're the important person to me that dies in my dreams." Meta Knight stopped stroking Kirby's head before getting off the bed. "I must be going now. Goodnight." And the old knight left the room.

Kirby's gaze followed Meta Knight until he was out of sight. "Goodnight Meta Knight poyo."


	12. Fumu will do anything

**Chapters short because I'm typing it at school… Enjoy anyway!**

The next morning, Kirby didn't want to wake up. He stayed in his blood-stained bed trying to sleep. He wriggled and whimpered in his sleep. When Kirby woke up with a chilling sweat, he sobbed to himself quietly. Waves of nausea hit him and he tried his best to ignore it. But soon gave in and broke into cries of fear and pain. Kirby opened his eyes about half way. The young star warrior glanced upwards at the ceiling. He then looked out the window. Water was plastered on the window like little crystal drops. His now-gray gaze swerved towards the door.

Kirby sat up, ignoring the waves of nausea the best he could. The pain and the dizziness he had been almost unbearable. Kirby shook his head violently. He shouldn't have done that.

Kirby was now very dizzy. It felt even worse than the waves of nausea he had. He slowly slithered back under the covers of his bed. He trembled uncontrollably and soon felt hot…no cold… he couldn't even feel which what temperature he was! Kirby felt unconsciousness looming over him with such a force that he soon gave in and everything went black…

Fumu woke up when he heard Kirby cry out. She leaped out of her bed and sprinted towards Kirby's room. She found Kirby unconscious on his bed once more. She just now noticed that Kirby was slowly turning a pale, abnormal pinkish gray. Fumu picked up the young child. _I have to find the cure for whatever illness Kirby has before he dies! _She thought. _I just got to! I will not let Kirby die! Even if I have to give my life for it! I will do anything to make him well again…ANYTHING!_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Until my mom comes home, I will only be able to type short chapters at school.**


	13. Refusing to eat

**Here's another chapter!**

Fumu decided to get Kirby something to eat._ Maybe_ _food will make him feel better for a while…_ She thought. Fumu walked down into town and stopped in front of Kawasaki's restaurant.

Fumu entered the small building. "Hello? Are you there Kawasaki?" She called.

"Here I am!" Kawasaki came into view. "Well, it's a surprise to see you, Fumu!" Kawasaki looked down at Kirby who was still sleeping. "What's wrong with Kirby?" He asked.

"Kirby's sick. I thought some food would make him feel better for a while." Fumu replied. She looked down at Kirby with sad, emerald eyes.

"Well, I know what will help!" Kawasaki ran into the kitchen.

Fumu sighed. She sat down on a nearby chair with Kirby on her lap. "Kirby… Wake up please." She whispered.

Kirby's eyes squinted a little before he opened them. "Poyo..?" Kirby looked around as if saying: 'where am I?'

"You're in Kawasaki's! I thought some food would help you feel better." Fumu told the pink puff.

At the mention of food, Kirby's stomach lurched. He groaned at that word. He turned away and closed his eyes. Wanting to fall back asleep.

Kawasaki ran out of the kitchen holding a bowel of soup in his hands. "I got some chicken soup for Kirby! Soup always helps people feel better almost every time!" he said with authority.

"'Almost?'" Fumu said quietly. She saw that Kirby had fallen back asleep. "Kirby! Wake up!"

Kirby moaned and sat up. He looked at the bowel of soup and gave a look of displeasure. "Poyo… I don't wan' food poyo." He muttered. He laid back down and shivered at the thought of eating food.

Fumu glanced at Kirby with worry. "Come on, Kirby! You got to eat something!" Fumu crossed her arms when Kirby whined 'No!' "Please, Kirby! Eat something!"

After many attempts to have Kirby eat something, the silence was broken.

"Kirby just doesn't want to eat, Fumu." Kawasaki said to the young girl who was trying to wake up Kirby who fell asleep again.

Fumu gave in and sighed. "Alright. I'll just bring him home then." Fumu picked Kirby up and started to walk away with a frown on her face. "Thanks for helping, Kawasaki." And with that, Fumu ran off with Kirby in her arms.

**REEEEEEVEEEIWWW! Pweeze..?**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**NOTE:**

**This story is far from over! This is going to be a long story! I need a little help though…**

**Can some of you give me some ideas on what should happen next? If anyone tells me to kill someone I'll have their head! Just kidding… Just don't post anything that has to do with killing. Unless it's like a demon beast or something… I already have plans on who should die in this story and when. If anyone knows who, like FlygonRider, DON'T TELL ANYONE! It will ruin the rest of the story! I plan to make a few more chapters sad and scary. So be prepared! If anyone wants me to include another character or two in this story tell me! (Like Bun, Sword and Blade, Escargon, ETC…)**

**Speaking of Bun, Escargon, Sword and Blade, they will be included in the story in the next chapter or two. So fans of them I hope you enjoy!**

**If anyone wants Kirby to get worse, VOTE! If anyone who wants him to get better VOTE! (He getting better would only make the story boring.) I recommend making him stay sick and/or get worse. Please vote!**

**Here's a summery of what's happening so far.**

**-'Kirby falls ill and Fumu does anything she can to help him live. Fumu fids out that Kirby has been coughing up blood, refusing to eat, shivering, sweating and having nightmares. And that he is slowly turning a pale pinkish-gray color and has blood-red cheeks.**

**That's when King De De De starts ordering demons to kill Kirby in his weak, defenseless state. Meta Knight does everything he can to protect Kirby. But the young star warrior doesn't back down on fighting even though he's sick and close to death. Fighting is only making him even worse. Will sacrifice be the only solution?'**

**REEEEEEVEEIIWWW! Pweeze..?**


	15. A cure! But where?

Thanks for the ideas, reviewers! You will notice some of them! If anyone else has any other ideas, give them to me! And I have a question for those who are reading this. What does "OC" mean? I think it means "Own Character," or "Original Character." I would like to know. So review to answer please!

**Thanks to the following reviewers for the ideas:**

**Hailfire Vulpes**

**Mirindafan21 (Anonymous) **

**Crispy Pink**

**And FlygonRider. **

**Anyway, lets get on with the story! My mom's home! So I can type LONG chapters now! Enjoy my first LONG chapter!**

Fumu walked up towards the castle. She was upset that Kirby wouldn't eat. _He could starve to death! _She thought dreadfully. The young girl looked down on Kirby who fell unconscious yet again. His red complexion didn't change and his grayish pink tone deepened.

Fumu took Kirby To the castle courtyard. She placed Kirby beside the fountain. The young girl sighed. She walked over to her tree to relax in the shade.

Kirby opened his eyes a little when he felt fluttering on his face. He looked upwards and saw a little butterfly on his pale face. His gray gaze seemed to scan the butterfly with curiosity. A tint of navy blue returned to his eyes when he lifted his stubby pink paws and batted at the butterfly's large, electric green wings. The insect lifted from Kirby's face and fluttered it's wings around Kirby who was starting to giggle in delight.

Fumu heard giggling. She curved her green gaze at Kirby who was batting at a butterfly with his pink paws. The blue sparkle was returning to his eyes and his skin was reverting back to pink. Kirby finally stood up and speed-walked towards the bright green butterfly.

Fumu was overjoyed at the adorable sight. She let out a giggle herself. She stood up and walked towards Kirby.

Kirby suddenly stood ridged. He grasped his head in sudden dizziness. His blue orbs reverted back to gray and he collapsed.

Fumu gasped. She sprinted towards her fallen friend. She piked him up and ran inside again.

During her sprint towards her home, She ran into her little brother, Bun.

"Hey! What was that for, Fumu?" He complained as he picked himself up.

"Kirby's sick! He just got worse! I thought you knew!" Fumu retorted towards her little brother.

"No I didn't ! I was at summer camp! I just got home not even an hour ago!" Bun argued. "What happened to him anyway?"

"I don't know! What could possibly make you think I know?" Fumu cried.

"Well, SORRY!" Bun replied. "I think you should see the doctor, though."

Fumu hesitated. "I don't know... I guess I could try again..." The young girl gazed upwards as if asking the heavens what to do. "Come on."

The two siblings ran off towards Dr. Yabui's office.

The doctor looked at Kirby with concern on his face. "I don't know... I should check in my book." Dr. Yabui walked over to his book of cures. He flipped through the pages. "How about this? _'The following sickness has no name, for it is the rarest and most devastating sickness known to the universe. The victim's symptoms are as follows: Pale grayish skin, gray eyes, the victim coughs up blood commonly, has nightmares almost every time he or she sleeps and can't control when he or she feels cold or hot.'___Does that sound right to you, Fumu?"

"Yes! It does! Read more!" Fumu said anxiously.

"_'The only cure is located on planet FernFrenzy, found in the corner of the universe. The cure is the bud of a crystal tree. Found only on Mt. Snowstorm.'_" Dr. Yabui looked worried for a second before looking up from the old book. "I don't think it's possible to find it. It says here that very few make it out of there alive! There are many wild beasts there and only a few people live there!"

"I'll do anything to make Kirby well again. Even if I have to die doing it!" Fumu cried; tears in her green eyes. "I want him to play with his friends. I want him to laugh and run! I want to hear him talk and love!" Fumu ran off with Kirby in her arms.

Bun sighed. "What's been with Fumu lately? She's been angry and sad ever sense I came home." Bun looked upwards, than back down on the old doctor. "I'm going home now. Thanks for the information, Dr. Yabui!" And with that, Bun ran off towards his sister. "Fumu! Wait!" He cried. Bun stopped next to Fumu. "Please don't be upset. How about we ask Meta Knight about that cure? I'm pretty sure he would help."

Fumu winced at those words. Tears dripped down her face. "I don't know!" She sobbed. "What if he says no? Than Kirby will die!"

"Meta Knight would never say no to finding a cure to someone dying! Especially someone he cares about!" Bun argued.

"Is that all you want to do? Argue? Just stay away from me!" Fumu screamed. She shoved Bun away from her and ran off.

While she was running, thoughts where running through her mind like supercomputer. _Kirby's gonna die... Must get help... Meta Knight's the only one... Who can help...Kirby's gonna die... Unless cure... Is found... Then Kirby will live... Be well again..._ Fumu's tears left a trail to her bedroom. Her face was plastered with her tears. Fumu rubbed her eyes. But it stung like fury. Fumu sobbed until she exhausted herself and collapsed onto her bed. She then lost consciousness...

"Fumu..."

"Fumu! Wake up!"

"Fumu! Please!"

Fumu heard voices. She opened her eyes to reveal Meta Knight and Bun standing and staring at her. "...Wha?" Fumu glanced at Meta Knight. "Where's Kirby?" She asked him.

"In the Halberd. We're going to find the cure on planet Fernfrenzy." Meta Knight replied.

Fumu's eyes shot wide open at the mention of the Halberd. "What? Did Bun tell you about the cure?" She asked.

"Indeed. Now, lets get going. We must find the cure before Kirby perishes."

"Why? Did he just get worse?" Bun asked curiously.

"I myself looked up this illness. Kirby is at the state where he loses consciousness completely. And he will never wake up. Locked in a deep sea of nightmares until the cure comes in contact with his body. He will squirm and scream in terror. But will never wake up until we have the cure." Meta Knight murmured.

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**I hope you enjoyed! FINALLY ! A chapter that has more than a thousand words in it!**

**Now, the REAL story begins!**

**REEEEEVIIIEEWWW! pweeze..?**

**I want reviews! Please..? PLEASE!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I got the whole story written in my notebook! I can't wait to type it!**

**Anyway, if you want an OC in my story, review! I LOVE getting comments! PLEEEEEZE gimmie reviews! Complement me, give me ways to improve. BUT… FLAMES ARE UNACCEPTABLE! I hate flames! (Aw, heck… We all do…) like they always say: 'If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all!' **

**Anyway, I hope I get some more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! Anonymous reviews are taken too! (That means readers without accounts on this website can review too in case you didn't know.) I will also take ideas! If you want anything to happen in my story, I just might use it! **

**And this is just a suggestion. Go to You Tube, type in: "KIRBY THE ABRIDGED COMEDY," And click on the video with the picture of King De De De sitting in his orange car. It's about ten minutes long. There's a few swear words though. But it's the funniest video I've ever seen in my life! Review my story to tell me what you thought of it! **

**I just want reviews! SO REVIEW MY STORY! PLEASE!**

**I will post my next chapter either later today, or tomorrow. I'm leaning towards today! So keep a lookout! Until next time…**

**REEEEEEEVIIEEEWW! Pweeze..?**


	17. Get Ready For LiftOff!

**Hey, everybody! If that last authors note offended you in any way, I'M SORRY! I'm just SO happy that I go 25 reviews! I'm happy to see that lots of people like my story. And just to tell you, I'm finished planning the story and I figured out that this story will be somewhere around 30-40 chapters! I'm happy I'm done planning! Phew! **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story! The REAL adventures begin right now!**

The Halberd. Massive. Majestic. A sight to behold. The mountainous warship towered above the group.

Fumu stared at the huge vessel with wide, curious eyes. "Wow..." She said with awe. The young girl looked over at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight saw Fumu staring at him. "...What?" He asked.

Fumu seemed to snap her gaze away from the old star warrior almost immediately. "N-Nothing..." She stuttered. "I'm still amazed you built this..."

Meta Knight chuckled a bit. "Yes. I started building this ship about five months after Sword, Blade and I came here. I thought I would need it if Nightmare threatened Pop Star." He told the amazed siblings.

Meta Knight led Fumu and Bun into the ship. They saw that the walls where rusted.

"Why are the walls all rusty?" Bun asked. He shuddered as his shoulder scraped against the wall on accident.

Meta Knight glared at Bun with annoyance. "It's a WARSHIP. It's supposed to look like this. What, did you want me to paint the walls pink or something?" He turned his gaze back ahead.

Fumu gave her own glare to her little brother. "Just be quiet, already!" She snapped. Fumu tapped Meta Knight on the shoulder. "Hey, Meta Knight? Where's Kirby? I would like to stay with him for a while. Comfort him, you know."

Meta Knight stopped in his tracks. Fumu almost crashed into him. And Bun almost crashed into Fumu.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Bun complained. He steadied himself from the stumble.

Meta Knight seemed to be staring at something far ahead. Fumu followed his yellow gaze. She saw nothing. "What is it, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight's eyes turned green. "It's nothing, Fumu." He muttered; almost to himself. "I thought I saw something. I guess I didn't." He turned to face Fumu. "I'll take you to see Kirby. Follow me." Meta Knight curled his hand as a gesture to follow. Fumu and Bun obliged and followed him down the long hallway.

Meta Knight stopped in front of a door. Luckily, Fumu and Bun where smart enough to stop as well. "This is where I left Kirby. You may go in, Fumu."

Fumu carefully opened the door once Bun and Meta Knight left. And sure enough, Kirby was laying on the bed. He looked as if he had been in a bag of flour. Kirby suddenly whimpered loudly. He squinted and rolled over. He then screamed in agony. But didn't wake up.

"Kirby!" Fumu raced over to his side. She tried shaking him awake.

Then Meta Knight's words echoed in her mind like a wolf's howl would the midnight air. _'He is currently in a state where __he lose consciousness completely. He will never wake up... He will scream in terror... But will never wake up until the cure comes in contact with his body.'_ Fumu felt tears blurring her vision. She sobbed quietly. She was just so upset and felt very sorry for her best friend. Tears started falling from her face. She stroked Kirby's too-warm forehead.

Just then, Kirby coughed. Blood came out of his mouth once more.

Fumu sighed. She got down from the bed and walked out of the room slumping. She wandered the hallways. Fumu closed her eyes. Tears came from her green eyes. She wiped the tears away.

"Well. Look who's here." A voice called from behind her.

Fumu's eyes widened. The young girl whirled around and saw none other than...

Sword..?

Blade..?

"What are you guys doing here?" Fumu asked.

Sword cocked his head slightly. "Meta Knight knows we're here. Don't worry. He wanted us to find you." Sword told Fumu; who sighed with relief.

Blade spoke next. "Come on. Follow us."

Fumu, Sword and Blade ended up in the main room. Meta Knight and Bun where in there.

"Welcome, Fumu." Meta Knight greeted the young girl. "We are ready to go into warp-speed." Meta Knight pushed a few buttons on the desk-like table full of gadgets and buttons to do countless things the the Halberd. "That depends... Are you?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Me neither!" Two voices shouted.

"King De De De? Escargon?" Bun asked. He looked over at Meta Knight; who's eyes where orange with surprise for a brief moment before he sighed.

"I guess they will have to come with us." Meta Knight sighed.

"Are you ready now?"

Everyone except Meta Knight took a seat on the safety seats and put their seat belts on.

"READY!" Everyone (But Meta Knight) said in unison.

"Alright. We go into warp-speed in five... four... three... two... ONE!" Meta Knight pushed a lever upwards. And the Halberd lunged forward with impossible speeds.

"T-THIS-S I-IS... A-AWES-SOME!" Bun screeched above the screams of delight and fear. (The screams of fear coming from everyone... But mostly King De De De and Escargon.)

Meta Knight held on to a chair arm and yelled: "We are about to steady the speed! Get ready!"

Suddenly, the massive warship seemed to skid to a halt. (But it was actually going in the same speed as before, but the air pressure went way down.)

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who knows what adventures and dangers await in their following journey! (Well... I know anyway...) Until next time...**

**REEEEVIIEEEEWW! Pweeze..?**


	18. A new friend! Or two? Part 1

**Welcome back! This chapter is pretty much Fumu and Bun exploring the Halberd. *HINT* A new character is or two is introduced in this chapter! (-^.^-)**

**And thanks, FlygonRider for yet again, the ideas! I'm still thinking about using those ideas... Anyway, let's get on with the story! **

Fumu decided to explore the Halberd when the friction was controlled. Meta Knight told her it was alright as long as she knows her way back.

Fumu sighed. She didn't want to see Kirby at the moment. Her blonde hair swirled in the breeze as she ran down the hall. She liked the feeling of the wind in her face.

Fumu soon got tired and stopped. Sweat beaded on her forehead. _I don't know why I was running..._ She thought. She really didn't know why she ran.

Fumu looked out of a nearby window and sighed with awe at the beautiful sight.

Stars as far as the eye could see. The planets, moons, stars and galaxies dotted the blackness of the universe like summer lightning bugs. Stars shone in the young girl's green eyes. She closed her eyes; taking in the beautiful scene out the window into her mind. Fumu drew in a breath and sighed.

Fumu left the scene out the window and padded down the metallic hallway. Her footsteps had the same rhythm as her beating heart. Her pace slowing once more. She sat down next to a door. She knew it was the door to her room. Once she got some of her energy back, she stood up and entered her room.

Fumu plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Taking in the comfort of her covers.

"...Fumu?" a voice sounded from the door.

"Come in." Fumu replied.

Bun came into the room. "I was wondering where you went." He greeted. "Anyway, Meta Knight needs us in the main room."

Fumu groaned and sat up. "I just came in here!" She complained.

Bun waved his hands up in the air. "I don't know why! He just wants us in there! Come on!" And with that, he ran off.

Fumu sighed in defeat and sat up. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and leaped off of her bed and towards the main room.

Fumu pretty much fainted onto a chair once she entered the main room. "Okay...*PANT, PANT* I'm here... What is it?" She muttered.

Meta Knight gave her a look. "One of our engines is down. S we're going to land on the planet of aquamarine. Here we go."

**AFTER THEY LANDED...**

Fumu enjoyed the watery breeze. She decided to look around.

**A/N: I have to rush. My father's nagging me to get off! T_T**

Fumu almost tripped over a figure. "Who's there?" She whimpered.

"It was me." A waddle dee waddled over to Fumu and waved it's orange paw as a greeting. "I'm Carrie."

"And I'm Samantha." Another waddle dee came in behind Carrie.

**Well, that's all I'm able to type at the moment... See you next time! Until next time...**

**REEEEEVIEEWWW! pweeze..?**


	19. A New Friend! Or Two? Part 2

**Hi, everybody! Next chapter! Samantha and Carrie get some more love in here. This chapter's painfully short because I only have 30 minutes to type! -_-'**

**Anyway, Let's get on with the story!**

**When Fumu introduced Carrie and Samantha to Meta Knight and everyone else, here's what happened...**

Meta Knight looked down at the young waddle dees. "What are your names again?" He asked.

"I'm Samantha." The smaller of the two 'dees started.

"And I'm Carrie." The older waddle dee finished.

"Um... I have a question." Bun interrupted. "How do you guys talk?"

"Here on planet Aquamarine, waddle dees' can use the power of telepathy to communicate." Meta Knight told the young boy.

"'Telepathy?'" Fumu pondered.

"Mind speak." Meta Knight replied.

King De De De interrupted. "Hey! I want to get to planet FernFrenzy! Let's go!"

Meta Knight sighed. "As you wish, your highness." He seemed to say the words 'your highness' with cold venom.

"Hey!" Carrie spoke up.

"Can we come?" Samantha asked.

Meta Knight froze and turned towards them. His eyes where green in deep thought. "... Hmm... I don't know..." Meta knight's eyes reverted back to yellow. "All right."

"YAY!" Samantha jumped up and down in joy. "But before we go, can I be of assistance to fix your engine? I read a book on how to repair engines of all kinds."

Meta Knight's eyes turned orange in surprise. "Really? Well, I guess..."

Samantha jumped up and clapped her orange paws in happiness.

**A.N: I have to rush... YET AGAIN... -_-'**

The gang made it back to the Halberd, Samantha had a large stack of books on engine repair.

**GOODBYE! I can't believe I have to make this so rush-y and short... *GRUMBLES IN ANNOYANCE***

**REEEEEVIIIEEWW! Pweeze..?**


	20. Engines, emotions and other events

**HI! Welcome back! Another chapter for everybody who likes this story!** **The adventure on planet FernFrenzy begins next chapter! **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Samantha entered the main room; sweat beaded on her forehead. "Phew! That was hard work!" She exclaimed.

Carrie was just as shocked. "You where gone for 2 hours." She said.

"That's the point! The engine most likely is up and running!" Samantha replied. "...Well not literally..."

Meta Knight spoke up. "Thanks, Samantha. You are thanked and appreciated." Meta Knight glanced out of the large window that showed above the controls of the ship. Then looked over at a map a few feet away. "FernFrenzy isn't located yet. We're going in the right direction I presume." He passed a glance over to Sword and Blade. "Sword."

The young knight looked over at Meta Knight. "Yes, Meta Knight?"

"Go check the 'Repaired' engine please. We can't leave until all engines are working." Meta Knight nodded towards Samantha; who crossed her (Arms?) in annoyance. "I just want you to check if the engine is actually working. Bring Samantha with you. Bring her up when you think the engine will actually work."

Samantha strangely blushed a little. Not enough to be noticed clearly though. She liked Sword a bit. "All right! I'll come!" She ran over to Sword's side. "Come on! Times-a wasting!" She yanked on Sword's gloved hand and (dragged?) Him out of the room.

Fumu felt like that was a face-palm moment. She giggled before glancing over at Meta Knight; who actually chuckled a bit. "Meta Knight, how far are we from FernFrenzy anyway?" She asked.

Meta Knight looked over at Fumu. "We are approximately nine-hundred-and-eighty-three (983) light-years away from that planet. But when we lift off again, we will be traveling at one-hundred (100) light-years every three hours. When we leave, we will be there in about a day or two." He looked down at the ground. His eyes flashed blue for a moment before he continued. "I just hope Kirby can survive that long." Meta Knight looked back at Fumu. "I just don't want him to die. He's my friend; and my only reminder of the GSA I have left."

Fumu's eyes widened. "I never knew you had _true_ friends..." She murmured. Meta Knight's eyes flashed red for not even a second. But it was noticeable. "I-I'm sorry! I just don't know you well enough! You're always so mysterious and everything!"

Meta Knight sighed and looked up again. "I know, Fumu. I mean, of course I have... and _had_ friends..." His eyes turned deep blue for a few moments. "I just don't want Kirby to die..." He repeated. "Just like Jecra and Garlude..." His eyes reverted back to yellow when Samantha barged in; panting.

"*PANT, PANT* Okay... Sword says the engine I *PANT, PANT* fixed i-is working just... _fine_..." She plopped down on the floor; breathing hard.

**I'm done with this chapter... I'm getting bored with it right now. I didn't get much sleep last night. I hope I did a good job. Until next time...**

**REEEEEVIIIEEEWWW! Pweeze..?**


	21. Welcome to Planet FernFrenzy!

**Welcome back, people! Um... I JUST figured out about P.M's... And I found out that I could use the O.C: Blizzard! Thank you, Flamefox2! I would've respond... I just didn't know you could do that until now. I'll use the part you sent me.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story! A new character (OR TWO! *Wink wink*) will be introduced!**

It has been a day and a half since they had left planet Aquamarine and soon they would be in the corner of the universe. Fumu and Meta knight were looking out of the large window above the controls. Fumu gazed out into the distance of space.

But then, Fumu saw something... White and not far away.

"Meta Knight! What's that?" She asked; pointing at the small white object. It looked like a fighter's ship, demon-style, with the advantage of speed.

Meta Knight's gaze followed Fumu's finger and he then shook his head ceaselessly. "I don't know, but it looks like an enemy vessel." As he finished the sentence, he rushed towards the controls and began pushing, what seemed to Fumu, random buttons. Almost immediately, the guns began firing.

"HIT THE DECK!" Fumu screamed; slamming her body to the ground.  
>That (enemy?) ship was not only fast, but very nimble.<br>It easily dodged the attacks and fired its own. but only two shots. And on the side of the missile, it said, clearly readable, 'Galorian Spacecraft', and Meta Knight gasped as they came in contact with the shields. He grabbed the microphone and yelled, "Hostile spacecraft, identify yourself!"  
>There was a brief amount of silence before the reply came. "You're telling me! ...Meta Knight, is that you? I recognize your voice anywhere! Of course it's you!" A White puffball wearing a cape, mask and armor just like Meta Knight appeared onscreen.<br>Meta Knight's eyes seemed to widen and then glowed a deep orange In sheer surprise. "Blizzard Knight, is that you?" He gasped.  
>"Who else can it be, Mety?" At the nickname, Meta Knight's eyes faded to purple, signifying his embarrassment.<p>

Fumu chuckled as she picked herself up; looking a bit embarrassed. "Mety? Why did he call you Mety?"  
>"Blizzard, if you wish, you may enter the Halberd." Meta Knight said to Blizzard; ignoring Fumu's question.<br>"Sure thing, Meta!" came Blizzard's reply before he veered towards the Halberd deck. Meta Knight lowered the shields.

"Hey! What's going on?" Bun, King De De De, Escargon, Sword, Blade, Samantha and Carrie ran into the room. It was Escargon who asked the question.

"Someone named Blizzard Knight is coming in to visit." Fumu replied. She then looked behind them. She seemed to snicker a bit.

"...What?" Blade asked before Blizzard tapped his and King De De De's shoulder.

"Boo." He growled.

"ARRGH!" Everyone collapsed in surprise except Blizzard, Fumu and Meta Knight. Fumu was leaning on the wall laughing. Blizzard was snickering and Meta Knight's eyes tinted pink for a few moments.

"I haven't seem you in years, Blizzard." Meta Knight told the slightly taller white puffball knight

"Nor have I, Mety. How long has it been, four-thousand (4,000) years? It's great to see you!" Blizzard replied; white eyes shining with pride.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be called 'Mety.'" Meta Knight snapped.

"Okay! Don't strain yourself!" Blizzard looked over at the other passengers. "Who are these guys?"

**AFTER EVERYONE INTRODUCED THEMSELVES...**

"All right. Why are we all here?" Blizzard asked.

"Our friend, Kirby got sick. I mean, **really **sick. He won't wake up until the crystal bud of the crystal tree comes in contact with his cheek." Fumu replied with a frown on her face.

Suddenly, Meta Knight shouted: "We're landing on planet FernFrenzy!"

Blizzard's white eyes looked out the window.

Jungle as for as the eye could see. Palm trees, banana trees, any tropical plant you could think of. Bright blue sunny skies, and the bright sun that still shone like a billion diamonds under the pale gray clouds.

Just then, the screen flickered static and a picture was forming underneath the static.

"Meta Knight! Something's showing up on the screen!" Bun called to the old star warrior.

"Is anyone there? Well, hello. Welcome to planet FernFrenzy. Just fly upwards until you see a landing plate in the clouds." A figure spoke onscreen. It then flickered off.

Meta Knight turned to Fumu and Samantha. "Fumu and Samantha? Go get Kirby. We're going back up. To this 'landing plate.'"

Fumu and Samantha obliged and ran out of the room.

Meta Knight shifted the steering pull-thingy (The thing airplanes use to steer and go up and down. USE YOUR IMAGINATION!) upwards. The Halberd shifted upwards. And slowly moved up.

When they saw the landing platform floating in the air, the massive warship landed on it slowly.

When the gang got off the Halberd, (Yes, Fumu, Samantha and Kirby are there too. KIRBY'S STILL ASLEEP!) they where greeted by a young man. He looked a lot like Fumu and Bun in appearance, except he had very dark gray skin, midnight black hair, brown eyes and electric blue feet. He also had gray wings that where dappled white where folded neatly behind his back. He had a golden necklace around his neck with a golden medium-sized charm with a diamond star in the middle. The word "Gemini" was engraved on the top; and "Orion" was engraved on the bottom in fancy letters. He wore a dark blue suit-like outfit with a white tie.

"Greetings. Welcome to the sky-city of Gemini. My name is... Prince Orion."

**I hope you enjoyed! I spent two hours typing this!**

**Blizzard belongs to Flamefox2. NOT ME!**

**Prince Orion and the city Gemini belong to FlygonRider. NOT ME!**

**Until next time...**

**REEEEVIIIEEWWW! Pweeze..?**


	22. More about Gemini

**Welcome back, everybody! New chapter! And FlygonRider, I read your story, Deep Blue. It was really good. And Crispy Pink, I as happy to see you recognized me on DevaintART. I have an account there too. As well as YouTube, and Google. All with the same pen name: Lunara the ara, or Vulpes, your story, Covet was amazing. I loved the ending. I recommend it to all of you who are reading this. It's a REALLY good story.**

**And oh, my giddie God! I forgot to put in copyright!**

**Kirby, Meta Knight and all the other characters in the anime belong to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakari and the company, WarpStar inc. **

**Blizzard Knight belongs to Flamefox2**

**Prince Orion and the city of Gemini belong to FlygonRider.**

**Samantha belongs to Mirindafan21 (Anonymous)**

**And I'm SOOOOO sorry this chapter's SOOOO short! It's all I could type... I LIKE GETTING THINGS DONE FAST! SO JUST IGNORE IT!**

**Anyway, Let's get on with the story!**

"Prince Orion?" Fumu asked. She looked at the young man. He looked as if he was about her age. Maybe a bit older.

"Yes?" The prince asked.

"No, I wasn't asking you anything. That's your name?"

"Yes. I'm prince of the great sky empire; Gemini." Orion replied; putting a dark gray hand on his chest.

"Well! Pardon my manners, your highness!" And with that, still holding Kirby, Fumu bowed slightly. Her bangs lowered over her green eyes.

Prince Orion chuckled heartily. "Oh, there's no need to bow! I'm just a prince! Not a King! My father Aries, my mother Aquarius, and my sister, Pegasus are the ones you should be bowing to."

"Prince Orion, where do you live?" Bun asked.

"I live in Castle Andromeda." Orion replied. He gazed over at the two young souls. The young man laughed again. He walked over to Fumu and patted her back. A little too strong, though.

"Whoop!" Fumu stumbled and dropped Kirby. Prince Orion let out a 'Oops!' and Kirby landed on the ground; hard. Kirby let out a low groan. Not waking up, he laid limp on the ground.

"Oh, MAN! I'm so sorry, Miss!" Orion picked the unconscious child and handed him to Fumu.

"It's all right, your majesty." Fumu cradled Kirby in her arms like a baby. Kirby moaned in pain in his nightmarish slumber. He suddenly screamed in fear and anguish.

Prince Orion gasped in surprise."Woah... What's wrong with the pink guy?"

"He's sick. REALLY sick. That's the only reason we're here. To find the crystal tree on Mt. Snowstorm." Blizzard Knight explained.

"Ah. Now I see. If it helps, I could help you get there." Orion offered.

"That would be kind of you, but we' need to hurry. Kirby's been sick for four days. He's getting worse by the minute. We got to get there soon." Meta Knight told the young prince.

"Yeah, but it looks like you could use a break." Orion stated. He pointed at a castle about a quarter-mile away. "The castle is over there. Follow me, please." He made a gesture for them to follow.

The gang uneasily obliged; and started following the young man towards the castle.

As the group left out of sight, a pair of hot pink eyes glowed in the shadows. Angel wings had a dim glow in the shadows. "So, they're going to Mt. Snowstorm, are they? Well, I'll make sure that they don't. And that, that pink pipsqueak dies." The figure snarled. And with that, The creature spread its majestic, feathery wings and glided off; a few glowing white bird feathers fluttered slowly to the ground.

**Well, I bet you can guess who the new antagonist (Bad guy) is! (-^.^-) review to guess! Please!**

**Until next time...**

**REEEEEEEVIIEEEWW! Pweeze..?**


	23. Meeting the royal family

**Here's another chapter for ya'll!**

**Kirby, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight and all the other characters in the anime and games belong to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai and the studio, WarpStar INC.**

**Blizzard belongs to Flamefox2.**

**Prince Orion and the city of Gemini belong to FlygonRider.**

**Everything else belongs to ME!**

**And yes, Galacta Knight is the new bad guy. Thanks, Flamefox2 and Crispy Pink for guessing! YOU'RE CORRECT!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Prince Orion led the gang into a brilliant castle made from what seemed to them, crystals. Fumu stared at the crystals with awe.

"Wow… It's so beautiful…" Fumu gasped.

Orion patted Fumu on the back again. "It's made of stone actually." He stated to nobody in particular.

Bun faced Orion with a look of suspicion in his face. "Why are you being so nice? We are complete strangers to this planet!" He asked.

Orion laughed before walking up beside him. "I'm a prince! I'm SUPPOSED to act nice to others! But you guys are different! You're here as an emergency! Not vacation! This little pink guy is in trouble! I'll be there to help in any way." He rubbed on Kirby's head softly before continuing. "I'm not going to hurt nor trick you in any way."

Just then, a young girl came running into the scene. "Hi, big brother!" She squealed. She launched herself at Orion with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hi, Pegasus!" Orion managed to grunt out as the young girl squeezed him tightly. "This is my little sis, Pegasus!" He told the staring members of the group. (Not counting Kirby; since he's still unconscious.)

The young girl had pale gray skin and green eyes. Her feet where aqua-blue. Her long white hair ran down to her waist. She had small, white and feathery wings on her back. She wore a fancy pink and white dress and a silver necklace with a small diamond wing. 'Gemini' was engraved on the top and 'Pegasus' was engraved on the bottom.

"Hi!" the little girl greeted.

"Hello!" Fumu replied; bowing slightly.

"I'm Pegasus!" the young girl showed her wings to the group. They resembled Pegasus wings.

Meta Knight chuckled a bit before asking. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Can we meet the king and queen soon?"

Orion stared at Meta Knight blankly for a moment before replying. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll take you to them at once!" And with that, Orion and Pegasus started walking faster towards the throne room of the castle. With the others following.

Orion opened the door a bit. "Mom? Dad? May we come in? We have visitors."

A deep male voice answered. "Of course, Orion. Let them in."

Orion opened the door enough to reveal the king and queen of Gemini.

The queen; whose name is Aquarius, looked a lot like Pegasus, except she had aqua-blue hair that only reached a bit blow her shoulders. Her feet where electric blue, just like Orion's. She had blue eyes and pale gray skin. Just like Pegasus. She wore a light blue dress. She also had a silver crown with sapphires on it.

The king, whose name is Aries had very dark gray skin, just like Orion. But he had short, white hair. He also had aqua-blue feet. He wore a black suit-like outfit with a dark blue tie. He had green eyes and wore a golden crown with emeralds on it.

"Welcome to Gemini, newcomers. What purpose brings you here?" Aries asked. He eyed the group with questioning.

Meta Knight answered. "Our friend, Kirby is ill. We found out that the only cure is a crystal bud on a crystal tree. And it's found on Mt. SnowStorm. Here on this planet."

Aquarius nodded and glanced over to Aries. She whispered something into his ears. Aries nodded. Aquarius looked back at the old star warrior. "I think you guys should rest for the night before you go to somewhere like that." The queen of Gemini shuddered before continuing. "It's probably the coldest pin-point in this galaxy. You'd better rest."

Meta Knight sighed and replied. "All right, your majesty." Meta Knight bowed slightly.

King De De De then bellowed. "I'm a king too!"

Aries chuckled. "Oh, really? No king would act like a child. Like you."

Fumu couldn't help but chuckle. "That just about describes him!"

Escargon faced Fumu with an angry look on his face. "You should NEVER speak of his highness like that!" He then smiled and whispered in Fumu's ear. "Even though it's true."

Fumu smiled slightly. "Heh. Yeah."

Prince Orion started leading the group out of the throne room. "Come. I'll lead you to your rooms."

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Fumu was sleeping. She made a sudden jerk. Her eyes squinted a bit before she opened them, gasping. She dreamed of Kirby. A bad dream at that.

Suddenly, a ghost-like figure appeared before Fumu's eyes. Her eyes widened. The figure looked a lot like Meta Knight in appearance, except the fact that it was hot pink and white colors. Its eyes where a hot pink. A voice then sounded into her head. A male voice. _'Did you know that Meta Knight freed me?'_ The figure then lunged at Fumu.

Fumu screamed. She covered herself with the sheets.

"AIIEE!" Fumu screamed. She immediately sat up. She was in a cold sweat.

"Fumu? What happened?" Bun walked into the room. Worry was written on his face.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Fumu replied, her voice shaking.

"All right. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine! Just go back to bed!"

Bun slowly walked out of the room. When he did, Fumu sighed and laid back down. Her eyes still wide in shock. Thoughts where running through her mind. _Who was that in my dream? And what did he mean by 'Meta Knight freed me'? _Fumu let the thoughts pass and she fell back asleep easily.

**Well, I hope you enjoy! I spent 2 and a half hours typing this! Well, until next time…**

**REEEEEVIIEWW! Pweeze..?**


	24. A Living Nightmare?

**Here's another chapter!**

**NOTE: I gave FlygonRider permission to write a sequel for this story. FlygonRider will post it after this story is over. She told me it would probably be called: "Constellations." So keep a look out as soon as this story's over! (It won't be for quite a while.) XD**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Meta Knight woke up in the middle of the night. He warily blinked and rubbed his un-masked eyes. He then stood ridged. He heard screaming. Meta Knight took action immediately. He got off the bed, put on his armor and cape (Which took him about seven minutes. XD) Grabbed his sword and ran out of the room.

He ran down the unfamiliar halls of Castle Andromeda. He found that the scream came from Fumu's room. He slowly knocked on the door. "Fumu..? Are you alright?"

Fumu answered; voice shaking. "C-Come in."

Meta Knight opened the door. He saw Fumu trembling.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I had a bad... Nightmare." Fumu answered.

Meta Knight looked out the window for a second before responding. "What happened in your nightmare?"

"I saw... A figure that actually looked a lot like you. Except it had feathery wings, a lance, pink eyes..."

Meta Knight's eyes turned green for a split second before fading into orange and then red. "... It can't be!" He muttered to himself. He looked up at Fumu; eyes still tinted red. "Don't listen to anything he says!"

Fumu looked at Meta Knight with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What did he say to you?" Meta Knight asked coldly.

Fumu stared at Meta Knight now. "... H-He kind of... Asked me a q-question..."

"What?"

"He s-said... 'Did you know that... M-Meta Knight-t f-freed me?'"

Meta Knight growled menacingly before replying. "Don't... Listen to him. I did nothing!"

**A.N: Wow... He can hold a grudge can't he?**

Meta Knight turned sharply and stormed out of the room. The red glow in his eyes still visible in the darkness.

Fumu's gaze followed Meta Knight until he was out of sight. Fumu shivered. _What was his problem? _She thought.

**LATER...**

The next morning, Meta Knight seemed to calm down a bit. He gazed solidly around. "We must leave. Now." He said to Aries.

Aquarius curved her gaze to the old star warrior. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Meta Knight sighed. "Yes."

**LATER (Again.)**

"Goodbye!" Orion waved his hand along with Bun, King De De De, and Escargon. (Bun, King De De De and Escargon are staying.)

"Goodbye!" Fumu waved back. She held Kirby in her free arm. She was ready for adventure.

Now the long journey to save Kirby begins.

**I know the chapter's short. Until next time...**

**REEEEVIIEEWW! Pweeze..?**


	25. Joining Along

**Hi, everybody!**

Orion put his hand down after a few moments. He cringed for a few seconds. He suddenly shouted. "Ohh! I have to come too! WAIT!" He ran as fast as his feet could take him.

Fumu heard running behind her. Suddenly, Orion crashed into her. They both collapsed on the ground. And Kirby as well. "Ow! What are you doing Orion? I thought you where staying!" She complained.

Orion sighed and replied. "I know. I just want to... Know you more. And Meta Knight, and the little pink guy over here."

"It's Kirby." Samantha corrected.

"Ah. Yes. Kirby." Orion picked Kirby up and handed him to Fumu.

"Thank you." Fumu took Kirby with open arms. "I guess you can come. I would like someone to talk to."

Orion's brown eyes brightened. He flapped his feathery wings happily. "Yay!" He cried.

Meta Knight turned his still cold stare towards Orion. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked icily.

Orion stared back. "Yes. Of course I can!"

Meta Knight nodded solemnly and started his pace once more.

Fumu sighed and looked down; her eyes misty.

"What's wrong?" Orion looked down at her concerned.

Fumu let out a light sobbing breath before replying. "I had a nightmare about someone Meta Knight knows. And he yelled at me for it!" She whispered.

Orion looked up at Meta Knight and stared. "Why would he do that?" He asked quietly.

Fumu shrugged.

Meta Knight stopped suddenly. Orion knew to stop though. But Fumu, Samantha and Carrie bumped into Orion.

Meta Knight glared at Orion with eyes tinted red. "I don't want Fumu to listen to him! He is going to try to stop us from curing Kirby! He'll try to kill us!" The old star warrior started his pace again. With a depressed Fumu and a confused Orion.

**I really know this chapter's short. I just wanted to fix the "Problem" I had. FlygonRider wanted Orion to come with them somehow. So basically this is a fixing of a mistake.**

**Fumu: Until next time...**

**Orion: REVIEW! Pweeze..?**


	26. Taking Flight at Midnight

**Hiya. Here's another chapter! (-^.^-)**

The group had been traveling for a few hours.

The stars shone like tiny diamonds in the black sky. A few visible clouds loomed over the waxing moon glowing dimly in the late evening sky.

The group had set camp in a small clearing. Meta Knight was high up on a tree. Fumu was resting beside a fire with Orion a few feet away. Kirby was snuggled with Fumu. He squinted and yelped every few minutes. Sweat beaded on Kirby's forehead as he squealed loudly.

Orion opened his brown eyes. The fire still flickered near him. Not too close, though. Orion stretched his gray and white feathery wings and then folded them back. He looked into the blazing fire. He saw orange and red figures run around the yellow background.

Orion sighed. He was happy that he was going with Fumu and Meta Knight.

He took his wings back out. He gazed at them warmly. He flapped them once and stood up.

He hadn't flown with them in a long time.

Orion jumped; flapping his wings hard in the process. A few feathers fluttered lightly to the ground as he advanced upwards. Orion flapped and flapped until he made it above the trees. Orion then let the midnight breeze take over.

He felt the wind fly through his feathers and black hair. The moon illuminated his body to a silver color.

Orion closed his eyes. He took the moment in. He loved to fly. To feel the wind fly throughout his body.

After an hour or so, Orion landed softly on the ground. He folded his wings back up and he laid down contently.

"You like flying don't you?" Meta Knight, with cat-like reflexes leaped from the branch he was perched on and onto the ground on both feet. "I can see and saw that you do."

Orion opened his eyes once again. "Of course! Why else would I fly?"

Meta Knight sighed. "I don't know. Just asking."

Orion looked over at Meta Knight. "Do you like to fly?" He asked.

Meta Knight stared at Orion like he was crazy. "... Well, first of all, how did you know that I have wings?" He asked.

Orion answered. "I can sense creatures with wings. I knew you had a pair. Bat wings it seems like."

Meta Knight's eyes turned orange in surprise. "..." The old star warrior was silent. "Yes... I do have wings like those."

"But only demons have wings like that!" Orion started to look a bit nervous. "Does that mean you're a..."

"Demon beast?" Meta Knight interrupted. "Yes... I am."

Orion shivered slightly.

"It's all right. I don't, won't and never will follow Nightmare." Meta Knight told the shuddering prince.

Orion sighed with relief and sat up once more. "It's okay. I'm sorry. It's just that... I have horrible memories about demons and monsters..." Orion looked down at his golden necklace. The ice-blue star shaped gem in the middle sparkled in the shrinking flames. "My grandmother, Cassiopeia gave this necklace to me. She gave one to Pegasus too. It happened four years ago. She was murdered by a demon beast before my eyes! Great SteamDragon, that was horrible! I wish the nightmares would just end!" A tear fell from his eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes faded to gray. He groaned with anger and sorrow. He clutched his head and winced.

Once the headache passed, he sat back up and his eyes reverted back to it's usual brown. "Sorry about that. When I talk about things I hate, that happens to me." Orion yawned suddenly. "I want to go to sleep now." Orion laid down on the cool grass. "Goodnight."

Meta Knight watched Orion until the prince fell into a deep slumber.

Meta Knight sighed ans leaped back into his tree branch.

He soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Okay! Who will be the 60th reviewer? **

**If you want to be the 60th reviewer, REVIEW RIGHT NOW!**

**Until next time...**

**REEEEEVIIEWW! Pweeze..?**


	27. Galacta Convinces Baskilisk

**Hi everybody! This chapter will just have Galacta Knight in it. And a new character will be introduced!**

Galacta Knight flipped open his wings and flew off. A few of his glowing whit feathers slowly fluttering to the ground.

Galacta Knight glided across the late afternoon sky.

He let out a chuckle as he flew through a cloud or two. Galacta Knight flapped his angelic wings as he softly landed on a peak on a mountain. Snow blasted against his face around the eyes. He decided to use his wings as a 'Cape.'

_Too bad I can't turn my wings into a cape..._ He thought as he wandered around the peak. He eventually found a cave.

The cave he was looking for.

"Baskilisk? Are you in here?" Galacta walked in; shaking the snow off of his wings by flapping them a few times. "Are you going to come out or not? Baskilisk? BASKILISK!"

"What is it?" A tall, humanoid creature came out from behind a huge stalagmite. "I was napping."

Galacta snorted. "Oh, really? You look like you've been up; not asleep." He smirked.

Baskilisk rubbed a pale hand behind his black hair. "Okay. Sorry. I was awake."

"I knew you where." Galacta folded his wings behind his back. "Listen. A group of Popstarians..."

"Hold on! Let's talk at the table." Baskilisk sat down at a two-person table.

"... Okay." Galacta sat down across the table. Baskilisk stared at him with wide green eyes. "..." Galacta then muttered. "What?"

"I'm waiting." Baskilisk replied.

"Well, you don't have to stare at me like that. Stop it. You're creeping me out. And when I creep out, I get angry." Galacta gave Baskilisk a hard stare in the eye. Baskilisk immediately looked away.

"Okay. So what where you saying?" Baskilisk flicked his cat-like ears to show that he was listening.

"Well, I found out that Meta Knight's here. Along with Blizzard Knight, Kirby and two other people. One boy, and one girl. And there are two young girl Waddle Dee's there too. They're coming here on Mt. Snowstorm" Galacta Knight saw Baskilisk nodding; a sign to continue. "Kirby is... well, sick. When I saw him, he was unconscious. And they're coming here to... Um... Ah! Yes, cure him. With the crystal tree buds."

Baskilisk nodded and opened his eyes. "Well, what's the point to telling me this?" He asked.

Galacta Knight responded almost immediately. "You need to stop them. Kirby and Meta Knight are the only reason I got locked into NOVA in the first place." He smiled behind his mask. "I'm happy your wish to NOVA was to free me."

Baskilisk nodded warmly and smiled.

Galacta then continued to explain the plan to the humanoid creature. "Make sure that Kirby dies. And that the girl who carries him is dead as well. Leave the rest to me." Galacta Knight paused for a moment and then continued talking. "Catch up to them and PRETEND to be their friend. And when you guys get to the Cave of the Crystal, you strike." Galacta shaped a circle with his hands in the air while explaining. And when he said 'You strike,' he randomly slamed his gloved hands down with a loud 'THUD!' sound. Baskilisk jumped. "Will you do it, Baskilisk?" Galacta Knight then stared at the humanoid cat-eared creature in the eye.

Baskilisk blinked. He thought about it for a moment or two. "Alright. I'll do it." He murmured.

"Good." Galacta seemed to say that one, single word with deadly, icy venom. "I must leave now. Spy on the group. And when they're near, I'll make sure you know as soon as possible. And you'd better do your deed." Galacta then stood up; whipping his white and feathery wings. He then wrapped them around his body and left the cave; his footsteps echoed in the large cave.

Galacta exited the cave, brought his wings away from his body once more and he jumped off of the ledge of the peak and flapped his wings. Flying off into the fading storm.

**I hope you enjoyed! I think that will be the only chapter starring Galacta. Because we are mainly pointing at Kirby, Fumu, Meta Knight and Orion.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	28. A Comforting Song

**Here's another chapter! Fumu, Orion, Meta Knight and Kirby are back!**

Fumu opened her eyes. She felt strange; like she was being watched. She looked around. Kirby wasn't in her arms.

"Kirby?" She turned her head. Orion slept heavily a few feet away. Meta Knight and Blizzard where conversing softly. Samantha and Carrie where still sleeping. "Kirby?" She then sat up. Fumu was staring to worry. "Kirby!" She called.

A low moan answered. Kirby was directly behind her; still unconscious.

"Oh, Kirby..." She picked the puffball up and cried softly. She literally hated seeing Kirby in this condition. She felt a few tears stream down her face and sighed.

"What's wrong, Fumu?" Orion sat up drowsily and yawned.

"I just hate seeing Kirby like this. I don't want him to die. He's my friend." Another tear rolled down her face.

Orion then scooted up to the young girl. He affectionately patted Fumu on the back softly. "It's alright. It'll be alright." He murmured. "You know, I have a song that may cheer you up."

Fumu looked up at Orion. "Really? What song?" She asked; a hint of sadness still in her eyes.

"Just listen." Orion looked down at the ground and began humming, then singing.

_In my hands  
>A legacy of memories<br>I can hear you say my name  
>I can almost see your smile<br>Feel the warmth of your embrace  
>But there is nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<em>  
>Fumu looked up at Orion, who sighed; trying to remember the words. After a few moments, he continued.<br>_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are.<br>_Fumu got teary-eyed. She looked down at the ground_. _And Orion continued the song._  
>Never thought<br>This day would come so soon  
>We had no time to say goodbye<br>How can the world just carry on?  
>I feel so lost when you are not at my side<br>But there's nothing but silence now  
>Around the one I loved<br>Is this our farewell?  
><em>As Orion paused again, Fumu looked up at him. And Orion didn't seem to notice._  
>So sorry your world is tumbling down<br>I will watch you through these nights  
>Rest your head and go to sleep<br>Because my child, this not our farewell.  
>This is not our farewell.<em>

Orion completed the song with a prolonged note. He then saw Fumu. She was teary-eyed.

Fumu looked at Orion in the eyes. Love and happiness was in those green orbs. "Thank you, Orion." She closed her eyes and hugged Orion tightly.

Orion's eyes went wide with surprise. He then sighed and hugged Fumu back. He closed his eyes and rubbed Fumu's back softly.

"Er..." Samantha saw Fumu hugging Orion. She then smiled warmly. Even though she didn't have a mouth, anyone could notice she was happy due to her blue eyes. "Mom... Mom!" She prodded Carrie on the side.

"What do you want?" Carrie groaned softly and sat up.

"Shh! Look!" Samantha pointed at Fumu and Orion.

Carrie let out a soft 'Aw...' and closed her green eyes a bit. "That's so adorable." She murmured.

Fumu and Orion pulled apart. Fumu was blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Orion gave her a gaze of surprise and sighed. "It's alright. I liked that actually."

Fumu breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. That song was beautiful." She whipered.

"I learned it from my mother. That song helped me sleep every night." Orion replied.

"Orion?" Fumu whispered.

"Yes, Fumu?" Orion murmured back.

"You're a great friend. I like you a lot." Fumu replied.

Orion blushed. He liked Fumu a lot himself.

"Me too Fumu... Me too..."

**I hope you enjoyed! I used Mirindafan21's advice to make a romantic chapter. Well, not exactly romantic. Just some FumuXOrion fluff.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. Galacta Invades

**Hi! Here's another chapter! And just to remind you, Sword, Blade, King De De De, Escargon and Bun are staying at Castle Andromeda. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Blizzard opened his white eyes. He blinked a few times; trying to get used to the light of the day. Once he did, he yawned and stretched. He then sat up. Meta Knight was up in a tree. His eyes where a dark shade of yellow, so he must still be asleep.

Blizzard stood up on his gray feet. He made sure that he was quiet as he made his way across the camp.

"Where are you going?" The sudden sound made Blizzard jump.

"Er... Nowhere..?" Blizzard turned towards none other than Meta Knight; who was staring at him with his now glowing yellow eyes. He was still perched on a thick tree branch high up in the elm tree.

"It's okay. You can leave if you wish." Meta Knight settled himself against the tree once more.

"Well... Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Blizzard looked up at Meta Knight; who was standing again; and jumped. "WHA..! Meta Knight! You scare me when you change position like that!"

Meta Knight chuckled a bit; his eyes tinting pink for a split second before reverting back to yellow. "Sorry. What would you like to speak about?" He asked.

Blizzard gestured for Meta Knight to come down. Meta Knight obliged and leaped from the tree and landed on his feet.

"What do you need, Blizzard?"

Blizzard sighed. "Well, I have been feeling somebody's presence a lot lately. Someone... Not on our side."

"I have been too."

Blizzard blinked. "You have?"

"Yes. I have a feeling we're being watched too."

That's when Blizzard heard rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

The rustling grew louder until a winged figure stepped out.

Galacta Knight.

"Uh! Uh! ARRGH!" Blizzard's eyes grew huge and he waved his stubby white arms crazily. "What the heck! Who in DIN'S name is THAT?" He then shuddered when Meta Knight silenced him with a waving hand. "Don't tell me what to do! You're my apprentice!"

Galacta smirked. "Your teacher is more scared of me than you? Ha!" He then turned to Fumu and Orion; who where shuddering. Fumu squeezed Orion; who gave a hostile glare at Galacta. "So, you're this young lady's boyfriend I presume?" He said slyly.

Fumu blushed and Orion growled menacingly. "You stay out of our life you... YOU GUMBALL!"

Galacta snorted. "Oh... I'm so scared! I think I'll run off terrified because I was called a GUMBALL! Well Gothie, I just made a wrong turn. I'll just make my way out of here-"

"_**GOTHIE**_? MY NAME IS ORION YOU IDIOT!" Orion screamed.

Meta Knight then blocked Galacta's path. "You're going nowhere. That is, until you tell us your purpose for being here." He snarled with pure hatred.

Galacta lifted his gloved hands in so-called 'defeat.' "I said I was just passing by! Now, let me leave or I'll be telling of what you did to me." He whispered with ice-cold venom.

Meta Knight tensed up. His eyes glowed red and he growled. "You think that will stop me?" He hissed.

"Surely."

Meta Knight's thin mental cord snapped. He screamed a battle cry he hadn't blurted in years. Everything was tinged red as was his eyes. He ripped Galaxia from the hilt and the sword materialized into a golden blade.

He slashed uncontrollably at Galacta; who let out cries of hatred and pain. Meta Knight then paused when he saw blood drip to the grass, decorating it like holly berries on a holly bush. He dropped Galaxia and collapsed; unable to support his own body in anxiety and anger.

Galacta saw Meta Knight in his anxiety attack and hissed. "You don't ever mess with demon beasts like Meta Knight. They will burst at one point." He then shook his bloodied wings; sending droplets of blood showering to the ground. And he sprinted away.

Blizzard's attention was still on Meta Knight; who was shaking and groaning weakly by now.

_He's the last person I'd see having an anxiety attack... _He thought. He walked over to his apprentice and loomed over him worriedly.

"S-Stay... Away from... Me... P-Please..." He pleaded weakly. His eyes where dimming quickly. "I c-can't remember t-the... Last time I-I had an a-anxiety attack..." His eyes dimmed and stayed that way.

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know what anxiety attacks are like. It's like you are paralyzed with anger and anxiety. And you have a hard time breathing and you eventually pass out. It's horrible. And it's not fun. I thought that Meta Knight having one seemed to fit with the situation.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEEZE!**


	30. Orion's past and suspicions

**Here's another chapter for everybody!**

Black.

Black was the last thing he saw before passing out.

Red.

Red was what he saw before the black.

Everything was tinted red. Blizzard, Fumu, Orion, Samantha, Carrie, Galacta Knight-

Galacta Knight.

He would pay for invading...

He will pay...

…

"Hey, look! He's waking up!"

"What happened to him?"

"He had an anxiety attack."

"Meta Knight would be the last person I would know to have an anxiety attack..."

"Yeah, me too. He must really hate Galacta."

Meta Knight opened his eyes. He felt nauseous all over. Everything was blurry. He recognized Orion for his dark colors. And Blizzard for his light colors. Meta Knight groaned softly and rubbed his still numb forehead. "Ugh... What happened?" He asked flatly.

Samantha replied. "You had an anxiety attack. Your lucky I knew the cure or you probably would still be unconscious."

"'Unconscious?'" Meta Knight sat up. He noticed his mask was...

MISSING!

"Wh-Wh-Where's my mask..?" Meta Knight looked around with wide, nervous white eyes. He signified his embarrassment due to his blush. Not the love blush, but the embarrassed blush. "I want my mask!"

Blizzard chuckled. He had Meta Knight's mask in his white paws. "Okay, okay! Here's your mask, Mr. So-Mysterious-You-Need-A-Mask-To-Cover-Your-Shame-Guy." He threw it playfully at Meta Knight. It landed with a dull thud in the dirt. Meta Knight scrambled for it and almost literally threw it onto his face. He sighed with relief. "At least I got it back."

Fumu let out a giggle. Orion snickered, Samantha and Carrie smirked and Blizzard twitched his right eye in laughter. "...What?"

**LATER...**

The group had been traveling for a few days.

"Orion? Can you fly up and see of we're near yet?" Blizzard asked.

Orion nodded and flew up. As he flapped his wings, he saw a figure making it's way...

Towards them!

"Uh... GUYS!" Orion called.

"What?" Blizzard asked from below.

"There's something coming towards you guys..."

Orion was interrupted by a yelp of surprise coming from Fumu. Orion gasped and glided down. He descended and saw a humanoid creature with black hair and cat ears sitting and rubbing his head. Fumu was in the same position a couple of feet away.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asked.

The humanoid creature but his green gaze on the old star warrior and replied. "I am Baskilisk." He stated nervously. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Meta Knight. This is Blizzard, Orion, Fumu, Kirby Samantha and Carrie." Meta Knight pointed at all the people he introduced.

Baskilisk nodded. "I'm here to guide you to Mt. SnowStorm."

Meta Knight stared at Baskilisk in confusion. "What are you trying to pull?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing!"

"Well, why didn't you come here earlier?"

"I just noticed you guys here!"  
>Meta Knight sighed. "Alright. As long as you're here to help. If you make one mistake, your out."<p>

Baskilisk nodded. "Got it."

Orion felt that deep inside, Baskilisk was lying. He wasn't on their side. Orion had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Then, Orion saw Baskilisk stare at Fumu; who was holding Kirby. Baskilisk had hunger in his eyes. Deep inside those green eyes...

Orion shook his head. _I must be imagining things... _He thought. "...So... Should we keep going?" He asked Meta Knight.

Meta Knight's hard stare on Baskilisk faded and he looked at Orion; nodding solemnly.

_He must've seen the hunger in his eyes too... _Orion thought.

The group has a new member. Baskilisk is his name. Orion doesn't trust him. He has a feeling Meta Knight didn't trust him either.

_We'll just have to wait and see. _Orion told himself as the group once again started walking across jungles towards Mt. SnowStorm.

**LATER...**

The group had set camp in another small clearing. The fire blazed with a warm glow in the night sky. Ashes seemed to join the stars as they flew up into the sky.

Baskilisk stared into the fire. He then turned is green gaze to Fumu and Kirby once more. He knew of Galacta's request. He had to kill those two. And Galacta said he would take care of the rest. Hunger seemed to literally glow from his eyes. He looked up at the sky. He only saw the constellation Cassiopeia with blood-lust. _She deserved to die..._ He thought.

...

Orion squirmed in his sleep. He appeared to be having a bad dream.

**ORIONS DREAM...**

Fire.

Fire was all he could see and feel except for an old woman and his baby sister.

"You must get out of here." The old lady nudged a young Orion away; who was carrying his little sister (Who was newborn at the time,) Pegasus.

"Why?" The young Orion asked.

"Go, please!" The old woman continued to nudge Orion away.

Orion was finally forced out of the burning house. The old lady hastily handed two jewel-encrusted necklaces to the young boy.

"Take these, my little Orion. Give one to Pegasus. Now you must run. Run like you've never ran before. Please. For your old Cassiopeia,."

Orion stared at Cassiopeia with confusion. The fire burning behind him giving off a glow to his curious gaze.

"Go!"

Orion then saw something behind his grandmother. A humanoid figure making it's way towards Cassiopeia; dagger in hand.

"Grandma..."

Cassiopeia grabbed Orion and Pegasus and threw them into the cold, midnight dew-covered grass.

A blood-curdling scream followed a few seconds later.

Orion opened one eye fearfully.

He wished he hadn't.

In the blaze of fire, A silhouette of the humanoid creature was visible staring at Cassiopeia; it's dagger in her chest. Blood distinguished a few of the flames nearby.

Orion stared with disbelief. His grandmother died for him and his baby sister. Tears blurred his vision.

The humanoid creature let out a bout of crazed laughter, ripped his dagger from Cassiopeia's chest and ran off with amazing speed.

Orion stood up on his electric-blue feet and slowly made his way to his dead grandmother.

"... Grandma..?" Orion looked at Cassiopeia's limp body. Her blue eyes where open; a slight shocked look in them, but glazed over and sightless. Blood dripped from her lips and flowed like a faucet out of her chest.

She didn't seem to be breathing.

Or living for that matter.

Orion placed Pegasus on the ground softly and hugged Cassiopeia tightly. He sobbed until he had no more tears to produce. He sniffed and sat up. He wiped his teary eyes; ignoring the burning sensation in his eyes as he wiped them and opened his eyes. He saw that his pajamas, hands and cheeks where coated in his grandmother's blood. But he didn't care.

Orion's blurry gaze came down on his golden necklace and silver necklace that his grandma gave him. The golden one said 'Orion' on it and the silver one said 'Pegasus' on it. He took the silver necklace and put it around Pegasus's neck.

Pegasus cooed in awe and looked at her necklace with pure curiosity. The wing-shaped diamond sparkled in the dying flames.

Orion smiled weakly before looking down at his necklace again; The charm was in his palm. He saw the ice-blue star-shaped jewel. It was beautiful.

Orion closed his blood-stained, dark gray hands around the golden charm.

He would avenge Cassiopeia's death.

**END OF DREAM...**

Orion cried out and sat up; his hand at his fast-beating chest. When he realized that it was just a dream, he sighed and opened his brown eyes.

Orion hated that dream. It was so vivid and real.

Too vivid and real.

Orion glared at Baskilisk; who was sleeping a few feet away from the tree that Meta Knight was sleeping on.

Something about Baskilisk made his dream more realistic than wanted.

And he was going to figure out what.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm getting close to finishing! 5-10 more chapters and this story will be finished.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Captured!

**Hi, everybody! Here's another chapter for you all!**

**Thanks everybody for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**And I just had a PM conversation with Flamefox2. It was fun. I like talking to people!**

**And the reason I told you all about this is because I take requests for drawings! I love to draw! I already had two done for Flamefox2, two done for JadeDragonKnight, twelve done for Hailfire Vulpes, two done for FlygonRider and one done for Nightkill.**

**I really hope I get requests from people! PM me or send reviews for requests! I'll take them!**

**And I'm going to rewrite my first story, I Will Be In Your Heart Forever.**

**This is almost finished! I'm so excited! Three or four more chapters!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

The night went along slowly. The stars never seemed to move even if they did, it didn't seem so to Orion. He couldn't sleep because of the thoughts running through his mind like a herd of bulls sprinting across an open field.

Orion groaned softly and rolled onto his back. His wings where spread out on the ground as he stared into the nothingness of a midnight black oblivion.

Orion blinked; sighing as he turned back on his side; using his arms as a head rest.

That is, until Baskilisk looked around sneakily, almost suspiciously about the camp to see if anyone was awake. From his point of view, all seemed silent and vigilant; however, looking in the reflection of his necklace, Orion watched suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Baskilisk sneak off into the night; like a lizard would from a predator. Once he was out of his line of sight, Orion stood and slowly followed Baskilisk after making sure nobody was watching him.  
>However, Meta Knight watched from the top of a tree, for he had his own suspicions about Baskilisk. Ever since he first arrived, he'd been detecting nothing but a negative aura about him. He made sure he remained out of Prince Orion's sight, and once Orion turned to follow Baskilisk, he leaped down on silent, graceful feet and followed.<br>It was at that time that Blizzard awoke, fire nearly burning out, and saw his knave's retreating cloak go down the maw of night. Slightly confused, he stood gracefully and followed on steps fueled by the night, his white silhouette- which would normally be noticeable in the dead of night- disappeared along with his skittishness.  
>Fumu, however, awoke because she saw a shadow pass over the cackling fire, and opened her eyes to see Blizzard's retreating form, jumping skillfully in the trees with much practice. Curious rather than confused, Fumu quickly stood and followed; leaving Kirby alone with Samantha and Carrie.<p>

Orion dashed silently throughout the undergrowth; pushing his way through bushes and tree branches.

Meta Knight jumped from tree to tree like they where steps.

Blizzard was doing the same thing.

And Fumu speed-walked trying not to lose sight of Blizzard's white skin.

Baskilisk looked behind him, and saw nothing. He parted a bush, and Galacta was waiting for him.

"About time you came here!" Galacta snapped. He flapped his still-wounded wings once. "What have you learned?"

"There are seven people. The young man is named Prince Orion. He's the prince of the steam city, Gemini. The young girl's name is Fumu. She is... I think, Orion's girlfriend."

Orion scowled silently as he continued to listen to that traitor.

"There are two Waddle Dee's named Samantha and Carrie. And yes, Meta Knight and Blizzard Knight are there too." Baskilisk continued.

Up in a tree, Blizzard and Meta Knight where staring in shock. Meta Knight's eyes where tinted red. "That traitor!" He muttered. "I knew he wouldn't be on our side!"

Baskilisk continued to tell Galacta about the traveling group. "We're close to Mt. Snowstorm. Should I strike now?"

Galacta nodded. "Yes. In fact, you do it, tonight."

Orion gasped. _What did they mean by strike?_

Baskilisk nodded back. "Got it." And with that, Baskilisk turned and ran off towards camp.

Orion listened closely for any wrong sounds.

He heard something alright.

Screaming.

And it was Fumu screaming.

Orion gasped. He turned and sprinted towards Fumu's screams. Meta Knight and Blizzard followed.

Orion ripped himself from bushes. He screamed as he ran strait through a thorn bush. And frankly, he didn't care. Blood seeped down parts of his body. He ignored the pain that burned like flames as he ran towards his friend. When he finally made it through, Orion saw Baskilisk clutching Fumu by the neck and he tied her up with some of his ropes.

"LET ME GO YOU TRAITOR!" Fumu screamed.

Baskilisk sneered and pulled one of his daggers out. He s it swiftly at Fumu's face above her left eye deeply. She screamed with pain as the crimson liquid drained from her forehead and into her eye. She winced as her left eye blinded with blood. "Why are you doing this?" She whimpered.

"You all deserve to die!" Baskilisk shouted back.

Fumu started to sob. Bloody tears drained from her left eye and regular tears flowed out of her right. Baskilisk sneered again. "Your pathetic sobbing isn't going to help, Fumu." He got out his dagger and stabbed her in the cheek.

Fumu screamed as more blood streamed down her cheek. The blood started to cover Baskilisk's hand.

Baskilisk then dropped Fumu on the ground like a rag doll. She landed with a dull thud and she didn't even bother getting up.

Orion's eyes widened. As Fumu lay unconscious on the ground, his anger deepened until he leaped onto Baskilisk and thrashed and punched him until Baskilisk punched back. Baskilisk hit him in the stomach. Orion's eyes grew huge and soon closed. The tight grip he held loosened and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Baskilisk let out a bough of crazed laughter and grabbed the unconscious Fumu and ran off into the night.

Meta Knight parted the bushes and gasped when he saw Orion lying knocked out on the ground. And blood glistened the grass. Meta Knight ran to Orion and nudged him.

"Orion! Wake up!" He shook him softly until Orion opened his eyes.

"...He took her..." He whispered.

Meta Knight gazed around the clearing. He then noticed that Fumu was missing.

Then he realized it.

Baskilisk took her.

"He killed Cassiopeia..." Orion murmured.

Meta Knight looked up at the night sky. The constellation, Cassiopeia shone brightly. "I understand..." He told Orion.

A single tear streamed down Orion's face, he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.

Carrie stared worriedly at Meta Knight. As did Samantha.

"What are we going to do?" Samantha asked.

Blizzard stepped up. "We must find them!" He declared.

Meta Knight turned to his former mentor. "I agree. We must find them."

Carrie stepped into the conversation. "I know which way they went." She said.

Meta Knight turned to Carrie. "Which way?"

Carrie pointed to Mt. Snowstorm; which they could see the peak.

Meta Knight lifted Orion over his shoulders. "Blizzard, carry Kirby. We must go immediately."

Blizzard nodded and picked the ill child up. Kirby made no protests of any kind. The only thing Blizzard could hear was Kirby's short and weak breaths. Blizzard stared at Kirby with his concerned white eyes. He looked back up when Meta Knight gestured for the group to follow.

**MEANWHILE...**

"I hope Fumu's okay." Bun sighed as he looked out of a window in his guest room. He was sad that Fumu left. And the fact that she forced him to stay here.

When Aries and Aquarius found out that Orion left with Fumu and the others, they freaked out for a day or two. They both knew that it would be useless to send a search party because not many survive a climb on Mt. Snowstorm.

Bun sighed once more. He was worried that Fumu wouldn't come back.

He had a feeling deep inside that Fumu wasn't alright.

And he was right...


	32. Fight to the Death Part One

**Here's one of the last chapters. Two more chapters after this. I'm so happy this is almost finished.**

**And thanks New 2 U for all of those reviews!**

**Oh yeah, and someone dies in this chapter. So be prepared for an epically sad death scene. I read it out loud and I ended up teary eyed.**

**Anyway, let's get started with the end!**

Baskilisk fled to the mountain with Fumu still tied up and unconscious. He suddenly disappeared.

He reappeared in a cave in the mountain. It was literally freezing. Baskilisk could see his breaths. He then threw Fumu to a wall.

Fumu's eye's fluttered and then opened. She shivered because of the blistering cold. She groaned and sat up. She looked around the mysterious cave with teary green eyes. She then broke down.

This is the Cave of the Crystal.

She saw the crystal tree. And the cure was the crystal buds.

The crystal tree was a sight to behold. The whole tree was made of stone. And tiny crystals budded at the tip of each branch.

Fumu looked back up at the tree. She felt tears stream down her face. She grabbed a crystal bud from the closest branch. The crystal sparkled in her hand. She had a feeling that she wouldn't see the outside ever again.

**MEANWHILE...**

Orion woke up after a few hours. Meta Knight was somewhat grateful; for Orion was getting heavy. Orion got off of Meta Knight's shoulders and started to walk slowly but surely.

"Are you sure you're fit enough to climb this mountain?" Blizzard asked everyone; especially Orion when they finally made it to the base of the mountain.

Orion nodded; along with Samantha, Carrie and Meta Knight.

Blizzard nodded back and the group started their climb up Mt. Snowstorm.

The coldness was almost unbearable.

Orion shivered visibly. He only had his now torn up blue outfit on. He started to feel terribly weak. He did his best to ignore the gray specks that begged for his consciousness. But Orion collapsed when they made it to the peak after about two strait hours of climbing the blizzard-bound mountain.

Snow and ice flew like a swarm of bees. The bitter cold winds licked at Orion's wakefulness. The ice had started sticking to Orion's black hair and his body. He was barely conscious while opening his eyes and whispering. "Go on without me..."

Meta Knight then ran over to Orion and whipped out his wings and covered Orion with them. "Keep him warm!" He shouted.

Blizzard had a power to endure cold temperatures. So he took his cloak off and placed it onto Orion.

The group tried their best to ignore the burning cold as ice and snow flew and hit their bodies around them. Samantha and Carrie shivered and bunched together. Meta Knight and Blizzard lifted Orion up. Blizzard left Kirby for Samantha and Carrie to carry. The two Waddle Dee's obliged and carried Kirby.

After a long and painful climb, they finally made it to the cave.

That's when Orion awoke once more; hearing Fumu's screams of terror and pain.

Blizzard looked over at Orion. He then looked down at his jewel-encrusted sword. He pulled it out and handed it to Orion.

"Take it." He murmured.

Orion nodded, grasped the sword by the hilt and ran into the cave.

Fumu screamed as Baskilisk raked her chest with one of his daggers. Blood seeped and stained Fumu's clothes even more. She felt sadness and pain strike her heart. She stared at Baskilisk with her green eyes. "Why, Baskilisk? Why would you do this?" She whispered.

Baskilisk sneered. "I have my commands."

Fumu gasped slightly. "Why would Galacta Knight tell you to kill me? What have I done to Galacta to make him want to kill me?" She cried.

"You're a friend of Kirby's. He told me to kill you and Kirby so he could kill Meta Knight and Blizzard. He told me that Kirby deserves to die."

"But WHY?"

"I have my secrets!"

Fumu sobbed. "Why don't you kill me now?" She yelled bravely as tears streamed down her blood-stained face.

Baskilisk smirked. "Alright then..." Fumu flinched as Baskilisk grabbed his dagger and pointed it at her. He grabbed her by the neck and started to slowly strangle her.

"Let her go!" A voice cried out at the entrance of the cave.

Orion!

Baskilisk's eyes went wide and he faced the young prince with wild, murderous green eyes. "I'll let her go... If you turn around and leave." He sneered as his grip tightened on Fumu' neck.

Orion gasped slightly. His brown gaze hardened and faded to gray. He held his head tightly as he winced. Once the headache passed, he glared up at Baskilisk; eyes blood-red. He suddenly yelled in rage; whipping out his wings as he sprinted at the humanoid creature. He rammed onto Baskilisk's stomach.

Baskilisk screeched in pain and dropped Fumu; holding his stomach.

Fumu dropped to the ground with a small thud. Blood trailed down her mouth and she didn't even bother to get up.

Baskilisk suddenly screamed loudly. He closed his eyes. And when he opened them, they weren't green humanoid eyes, but they where amber cat eyes. Orange bat-like wings grew out of his back. A long lizard's tongue lolled out of his mouth. Blood-red scaled grew and tore out his skin and clothing. Fan-shaped ears replaced his cat ears. Shining, long fangs grew out of his mouth. He grew and grew until he was about as tall as half of the crystal tree.

Orion gawked at Baskilisk's new form with sheer horror. "Holy cow..." He gasped when the dragon-Baskilisk stomped towards Fumu. "Fumu!" Orion sprinted towards Baskilisk to intercept. He made sure that Blizzard's sword was pointed at the dragon. He stabbed Baskilisk's thigh.

Baskilisk roared and whipped his scaly tail at Orion. Orion screamed in pain; cheeks red and his mouth bleeding. He collided with a wall. He fell to the cold stone ground and his blood streamed down his mouth.

Baskilisk let out another bough of laughter; amber eyes wide with hunger. He raised his clawed hand and brought it down towards Orion.

Orion squeezed his eyes shut; bracing himself for the deadly pain that would most likely take his life.

But no pain came.

Instead, he heard Fumu yell loudly followed by a pain-filled, high-pitched scream.

Orion opened his eyes and then shrieked in pure horror.

He saw Fumu on the ground a few feet away...

Bleeding her life out.

Indescribable anger and horror rushed through Orion's head. His vision tinged red as he stood up slowly.

He didn't remember when he grabbed Blizzard's sword, but it was in his blood-stained hands. He let out a battle cry and lunged at Baskilisk; who had turned back to normal. Orion flew in the air as fast as lightning towards Baskilisk.

The sword met with Baskilisk's chest. Blood spurted out like a faucet and splattered at Orion's face. The blood blossomed his vision even darker red. Orion descended to the ground and fell to his hands and knees.

"Orion..." Orion heard a voice.

Fumu's voice.

"Fumu?" Orion opened his eyes. He saw Fumu lying on the ground still; but her eyes open and surprisingly bright.

Bright with death.

"Meta Knight! Blizzard! Samantha! Carrie! Get in here! Hurry!" Orion cried to the outside. Meta Knight and the others hurried in.

Fumu still had the crystal bud in her blood-stained hands. "Bring Kirby over here please..." She whispered.

Meta Knight obliged and brought Kirby over.

One Kirby was a few inches away from her, she shakily held her hand up; and placed the crystal bud on Kirby's cheek.

The crystal seemed to materialize into Kirby's cheek.

Suddenly, a blue light shone. Kirby was lifted into the air by the light. Kirby opened his eyes for the first time in days. But they where glowing white. The blue light then shone a blinding white. It got so bright, that everyone had to cover their eyes.

When the light subsided, Kirby's eyes where closed again. He descended to the ground face-up.

Orion walked over to Kirby and prodded his side. "Kirby? Are you alright?"

Kirby then opened his eyes. The color came back to his body and eyes. The red blemish on his cheeks disappeared and he sat up; groaning in pain. He gazed around his "New" surroundings. "...Poyo..? Where am I?" And when his now blue gaze rested on the bloodied form of Fumu, he ran over to her and hugged her joyfully yelping "Poyo!"

Fumu smiled weakly. She sighed as the numbness started taking over her limbs. "Orion... I need to tell you something." She murmured.

Orion ran over to his friend and sat down next to her. "What is it, Fumu? You can tell me anything." He whispered.

Fumu's gaze had already started to dim. "If... You have anything to say... Say it now. I have to leave..."

Orion slowly took in the information into his mind. Then he understood.

Fumu was dying.

"Oh, Great Steam Dragon no..." He whispered; tears welling up in his brown eyes. "Alright... I have something to say to you, Fumu."

"What?"

"I...I...I..." Tears dripped from his eyes as he spoke the words he had wanted to say for a little while now. "I...I... I love you, Fumu." He admitted.

Fumu gasped slightly; blushing a bit before hugging Orion. "I love you too." She whispered.

Orion's face grew hot. _She loves me... _ Orion thought_. _He blushed.

Orion and Fumu faced each other. They got closer and closer to one other. And soon, their lips met in a kiss.

Kirby stared at them blankly. Meta Knight and Blizzard pretty much had the same expression.

Fumu and Orion pulled apart after a few moments; both blushing.

"Thank you." Fumu murmured softly. She laid back down. "Orion?"

"What is it, Fumu?" Orion asked; tears welling up.

"I want to sing with you." Fumu replied.

Orion looked at Fumu in curiosity. "What song?" He asked softly; stroking Fumu's cheek.

"The song you sang to me a while back."

Orion gasped. More tears started to fall down from his eyes. He nodded, and began humming the melody. Fumu hummed along, and they began singing.

_In my hands  
>A legacy of memories<br>I can hear you say my name  
>I can almost see your smile<br>Feel the warmth of your embrace  
>But there is nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<em>

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are.<em>

As they sang, Fumu's voice grew weaker and weaker, until they sang the last line.

_This is not our farewell._

When they finished the song, Fumu said one last thing.

"Orion, Meta Knight, Kirby, Blizzard, Samantha and Carrie. I'm happy I knew you guys. I'll watch over all of you until the days you join me in heaven. May God light your paths... Goodbye..." And with that, Fumu closed her dim eyes. Her breathing slowed... And slowed... and eventually stopped.


	33. Fight to the Death Part Two

**Hello. Here's part two of this chapter!**

**I actually think the story will be done after this. And I'll write a short epilogue after this.**

**Enjoy!**

Orion stared at Fumu's limp body in shock. "No..." Tears formed in his eyes. "No..! No! Please no!" He squeezed his brown eyes shut. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he covered them with his blood-stained hands. Orion then looked up at Kirby, who had a sad and confused look on his face.

"Poyo? What wrong Fumu?" The young puffball nudged Fumu on the thigh. Fumu didn't respond in any manner of any kind. Kirby prodded her a few more times before looking up at Meta Knight with concern. "Poyo! Something wrong with poyo Fumu!" He exclaimed.

Blizzard sighed glumly, and Orion let a few more tears fall. Samantha and Carrie where still in shock from the attack.

Meta Knight finally answered. "Kirby... Please understand this. Fumu, she's... Dead, Kirby. She isn't coming back. Not now; not ever."

Kirby gasped slightly and looked down at the ground; taking the information into his head. His expression darkened after a few moments of staring at the blood-slicked stone ground. "Poyo..." Kirby felt tears run down his face. He then looked up at Orion with unnatural reddish purple eyes.. "Poyo! Your fault!" He pointed at Orion with his now shaking pink arm.

Orion gasped. "I would never kill her! How could you?" He let out a chilling sob.

Kirby's eyes stared with hatred, anger and sadness. "YES YOU DID!" Kirby's voice seemed... different.

Meta Knight noticed something in Kirby's eyes. Something... Unnatural. Like he was possessed... Meta Knight then realized it. Kirby was... Possessed!

"Kirby's being controlled! Get away!" Meta Knight shoved Orion out of the way just as Kirby leaped at Orion.

Kirby's eyes where slowly but surely turning red. He glared around the cave. He suddenly leaped at Meta Knight and thrashed at his head. Meta Knight gasped in surprise and withdrew his sword. He hit Kirby on the head with it. Kirby stopped thrashing for a split second before continuing.

Meta Knight then lowered his head and sprinted towards a wall. He bashed his head on it. Kirby lost his tight grip on Meta Knight and collapsed to the ground. Kirby's eyes faded back to blue. He sat up and cried. "I wan' Fumu!"

Meta Knight recovered from the impact on the wall and replied. "We told you. She's dead, Kirby. And why did you attack us?"

Kirby stared at the old star warrior blankly. "I don't know poyo." He murmured. "You tell me Fumu dead, poyo then everything went... Dark poyo." He explained. "I sorry."

Meta Knight nodded. "I understand, but who possessed you?"

"Poyo, I don't know."

"I did." A figure stepped out of the shadows.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed red. "Galacta Knight!" He snarled. "You cold-hearted fool!"

"Do you think that offends me?" Galacta growled. "It doesn't. And I was hoping to possess Kirby to get my revenge, but his soul was too pure for the taking. But I shall try again." With that, Galacta's eyes glowed ice-blue.

Kirby suddenly stood ridged. His eyes faded to red once more and he growled with Galacta's voice. "You dare face me? With the power of Kirby, I'll be unstoppable!"

Galacta was still in the shadows, but his eyes where a solid ice-blue and a hand was reached out and opened. A dark-colored light in his palm.

Galacta-Kirby lunged at Blizzard. Blizzard ripped his sword out of Baskilisk's dead body and slashed it at Kirby; hard.

Kirby screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He got up a few moments later.

Meta Knight's grip on his sword tightened. He had to stop Galacta from harming Kirby. Meta Knight leaped at Kirby. He felt like hesitating, but he didn't as he stabbed the possessed Kirby in the foot. Kirby let out a scream as well as Galacta. Meta Knight slashed at Kirby over and over until Kirby fell limp at his feet. Blood seeped out of his body as well as Galacta's.

Galacta's power drained out of Kirby and ran back to him. Galacta's bloody form sprinted towards Meat Knight; lance in paw.

The weapons met. The clang of metal on metal echoed throughout the cave as the two enemies fought each other. They eventually stated gliding and attacking one another.

Meta Knight's gaze turned to Kirby, who was still bleeding from the injuries he had created. Meta Knight felt something lurch inside of him. Like a ball of ice pounding against his heart. Had he just killed Kirby?

Galacta used this as a chance to attack. He leaped onto Meta Knight and stabbed him.

Meta Knight had no time to react as Galacta's lance pierced through his left wing and scraped his flesh. Meta Knight let a scream of pain escape his lips and he started falling. Blood flying out of his injured wing. When he was close to the ground, he flapped his wings once; trying to bear the pain of wind flying through his wound as he clumsily landed on his hands and feet.

Galacta speed-dived towards Meta Knight; lance pointed at him.

Meta Knight rolled out of the way at the last second. Galacta's lance stabbed the ground exactly where Meta Knight once stood.

The fighting eventually made it outside. The two enemies slashed and stabbed at each other until they had to land.

Both of them panted and winced from their wounds.

Meta Knight was the first to collapse. He fell to the cold stone ground and his eyes faded to a dark yellow.

That's when Kirby awoke. He felt pain in almost every part of his small body. He heard Meta Knight fall to the ground. Kirby, Samantha, Orion, Blizzard and Carrie ran outside to find that Galacta had defeated Meta Knight.

Kirby ran out of the cave, followed by the others.

Galacta was readying for the killing blow. He raised his lance; pointing down at the unconscious Meta Knight.

Kirby then cried out. "No!" He leaped at Galacta. His lance came down on Kirby's head. The two then where sent down a cliff. Kirby's and Galacta's screams cut off as they landed far below. Two dull thuds signified their painful landing.

Blizzard stared down the cliff with bewilderment and shock. That one thing happened so quickly. Blizzard then saw Meta Knight twitch. The old star warrior warily sat up; wincing from his wounds.

"What happened?" He muttered.

Blizzard looked away from Meta Knight and down the cliff. Meta Knight followed his gaze and gave a look of confusion to Blizzard.

"What happened?" He repeated.

"..." Blizzard hesitated his answer. He shuddered visibly. Meta Knight noticed.

"Blizzard! You can tell me!" Meta Knight started feeling like something terrible had happened.

Something bad had happened.

"Kirby saved you from being killed... But..." Blizzard pointed down the trench. "They both fell." He whispered.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange. He gasped. "I have to find him!" Meta Knight stood up and flipped his wings out.

"No, Meta Knight! Don't do it!" Blizzard had tried to stop him, but Meta Knight had already jumped off of the cliff; flapping his bat wings in the process.

Meta Knight braced himself for the worse.

When the old star warrior landed on the ground, he saw Galacta Knight's silhouette. He turned his wings back into a cape and walked over to Galacta cautiously.

But his enemy was dead. Broken and in a pool of his own blood. Galacta's lance was soaked in blood in the tip. Meta Knight shuddered.

Then he saw Kirby.

There was a large wound on his head. And his previous wounds where coating the ground around him.

Meta Knight gasped when he saw Kirby's chest rising and falling. He was alive!

"Kirby! Get up!" Meta Knight started to try shaking him awake. No avail.

Finally, Kirby opened his blue eyes. He looked over at Meta Knight and smiled.

"I save you, Meta Knight." He murmured. Kirby sighed and closed his dulling eyes halfway. He then whimpered in pain. "Help me, poyo..." Kirby shakily held up his hand as his smile faded and he closed his eyes

Meta Knight picked the injured puffball up. He whipped his wings out and he flew upwards.

When Meta Knight got back up, Blizzard, Orion, Carrie and Samantha where waiting for him. Samantha had some marigold leaves in her orange paws.

"I kept these herbs to help us just in case we needed them. Kirby needs them now. Crush them and rub the juices onto Kirby's wounds." Samantha instructed.

When Kirby's wounds where cared for, Kirby's pain-filled expression softened.

"We got to get back to the castle." Blizzard sighed.

Meta Knight nodded. "Right."

Orion then ran into the cave. He sat down by Fumu's dead body and started digging.

Meta Knight and the others where confused by Orion's actions and stood by him.

After about an hour of digging, (With the others help!) They had made a deep hole. Orion picked Fumu up and started to say things on Fumu's behalf.

"I loved her. She was a kind, charming young girl. I'll love her forever. Even in heaven. May she rest in peace." And with that, He bowed his head and dropped Fumu in the hole gently. Fumu's limp body landed with a small thud.

The group bowed their heads an grief.

Meta Knight lifted his head after a few minutes of grieving silence. "We must get back to the castle and tell what has happened." He murmured.

Orion nodded and buried Fumu's body rested forever.

Below the Crystal Tree.

**Woo! I'm almost finished! I'll post the epilogue tomorrow!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	34. Epilogue: Constellations

**It's finally done... WOO-HOO!**

**I'm so happy I finished this. You wouldn't believe how much time I spent on this! After two strait months of planning, typing, asking other users for ideas and eating saltine crackers, I'm finally done!**

**Now, Enjoy the (Kinda short) epilogue! (I wanted to say that for so dang long!)**

After five days of traveling and climbing, the group had finally made it to Castle Andromeda's grounds.

They had rested beside a pond. Kirby splashed around in the water nearby; cheerful as if nothing had happened. Wounds all healed, except for the fact that he had a permanent scar atop his head.

Orion was sitting at the base of a tree in the shade. He stared at nothing in particular with his dim, depressed eyes. He had been almost completely silent ever since Fumu's death. He always had a tear or two slide down his face.

Blizzard had felt sorry for Orion for quite a long time. He'd try to comfort the young prince every once in a while. Orion wouldn't listen. He would just turn away and cry himself to sleep every night. Then wake up from nightmares.

"Well, at least we're almost there." Orion muttered. "I just want to get home."

Meta Knight sighed. "Well then, I guess we can get going. Leta's go." Meta Knight turned to Kirby, who was still playing in the water. "Kirby! Time to get going!"

Kirby let out a cheerful 'Poyo!' and happily trotted over to the elder star warrior. "We're heading to Orion's home. Is that understood by all of you?" Meta Knight asked the group.

Orion nodded glumly, Blizzard, Samantha and Carrie nodded as well.

"Alright. Lets get back to the castle."

**MEANWHILE...**

Pegasus was in her room. She missed Orion dearly. The young winged girl rolled onto her back, sat up and looked out her window.

Then she saw something, about half of a mile away. Seven figures where making their way to the castle. One of them was Orion!

"ORION'S HOME! ORION'S HOME!" Pegasus screamed with glee. She flapped her wings and ran to her parent's room. They where at their desk talking. "Mommy! Daddy! Orion's home! I saw him!" She exclaimed.

Aries and Aquarius gasped. They shot up from their seats and sprinted towards the door. They met Orion at the door.

"Orion!" Aquarius hugged Orion tightly; Followed by Aries.

Orion responded by sobbing into his mother's shoulder. "I missed you so much!" He cried. Orion buried his face into her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Orion?" Aries asked worriedly.

That's when Bun, King Dedede, Escargon, Sword and Blade came in.

Bun was overjoyed. That is, until he noticed that Fumu wasn't there.

"Where's Fumu?" He asked. His heart lurched when he didn't get a response. Bun shook his head. "W-Where's... Fumu..?" He repeated shakily.

Meta Knight gazed at the shaking boy and replied. "I'm sorry to say this but..." Meta Knight paused when Bun gasped. "Fumu died in the mountains. But she cured Kirby and saved Orion from being murdered."

Tears started to well up and fall from Bun's covered up eyes. He looked down at the ground; gritting his teeth as he tried to stop himself from crying. He vibrated violently as more and more tears fell from Bun's face.

Pegasus gasped a well as Aries and Andromeda.

"I want to go home." Bun whispered. "Mom and dad need to know about this."

Orion's expression hardened and he faced his parents. "I want to go to PopStar as well. I feel as if I need to go."

Andromeda's eyes widened. She glared at her son with concern. "Orion... Are you sure..?" Tears formed in her green eyes.

Orion nodded in response.

**About two days later...**

The group had boarded the Halberd and where on their way home. Samantha and Carrie had decided to stay with them instead of Planet Aquamarine. Orion decided to live with them in the castle.

When the group had finally landed on PopStar, they where met by the people of the village. You name it. Mayor Len, Gus, Hohhe, Honey, Iroo, chief Borun, Tokkori, Memu, Parm Lololo and Lalala as well.

They where surprised and sad when they found out that Fumu had gave her life on curing Kirby. Just as she had vowed.

That night, Meta Knight was perched at the balcony of his bedroom. As he stared out into the stars, he sighed and closed his blue-tinted eyes. He stared at the many constellations of the summer sky. Leo, Cassiopeia, Cygnus and many more constellations. Meta Knight then saw Kirby come in. He yawned and jumped up next to Meta Knight.

"What are you doing here this late?" The old star warrior asked.

"Poyo can't sleep." Kirby replied. "Can I stay here poyo?"

Meta Knight nodded and looked back up in the night sky. Kirby followed his gaze and looked at the constellations of the night.

"Poyo... That look like Fumu." Kirby murmured. He pointed up at the constellation Cygnus.

Meta Knight looked where the young star warrior was pointing. And he nodded.

"You should be proud of her." Meta Knight whispered.

Kirby stared at Meta Knight and then back at the sky. "Poyo... I am... And I always will be."

The royal family of FernFrenzy had seen to the place that Fumu had been buried on Mt. Snowstorm. They had created a tombstone for the young girl.

_Fumu_

_Age 14_

_Died a brave death. Protecting our Prince Orion from being killed by Baskilisk the shape shifting dragon and curing young star warrior Kirby from the deadliest illness in the universe._

_She will be remembered in the royal family for generations to come._

_May she rest in peace._

**YES! IT'S DONE! I'm so happy! I jumped with joy when I wrote that last sentence.**

**Thank you to those of you who stuck to this story to the very end. Yes, I know the first couple chapters where painfully short. If I feel like it, I might rewrite a few of the chapters.**

**I'm also overjoyed at the fact that I got over 100 reviews! Thanks for the critique, ideas, comments and OC's. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**And now that this is over, FlygonRider can take the role of writing the sequel! She told me it will be called "Constellations." I think she's a better writer than I am and I'm sure you'll like it. Because I do. (She gave me the plot for that story.)**

**Anyway, I'm proud to say that this is complete and now I'll start on my next big story! It's going to be called "F R O Z E N." Here's the plot.**

_**Winter has taken over DreamLand once more. But more vicious and deadly than last time. Many people has fallen ill with viruses unknown to the citizens of DreamLand. Others have died of hunger and cold. Few shall take a stand and fight to stop the cause of the freezing climate or may DreamLand fall.**_


End file.
